Mechanirassic Park!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 8 up! Complete! The West Coast Misfits travel to Topeka to face a new menace: Monsterous robotic dinosaurs from another dimension! Next: The epilogue! Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Mechanirassic Park!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. This is just for fun, not for profit.**

Chapter 1: Briefing!

 **A field in Kansas, a week earlier**

 _Boom!_

Dirt and corn got thrown up into the air as a strange object slammed into the ground. It kicked up a cloud of dust and pulverized the corn plants that were in the area.

"The hell?!" The farmer exclaimed from the tractor he was riding on. "My corn!" He headed back to his home. He reemerged with his shotgun and ran into the cornfield. "Damned spacemen! That corn is my livelihood!" He carefully moved towards the crater. "If you're a peaceful alien, we can exchange insurance! But if you're a mean alien, then you'd better know we got superheroes here who will kick your space ass!"

The farmer walked towards the smoking crater and pointed his shotgun at it. "Hello? Spaceman?" He looked down at the crater. "Huh. Unless Hortas from _Star Trek_ are real, that ain't no spaceman."

 **Malibu Base**

In the state of California, near the city of Malibu, was a special base commissioned for the elite anti-terror unit known as GI Joe. This base was known as Malibu Base, for obvious reasons. And one of the residents of the base was walking towards a meeting room.

He was a handsome teenager, Japanese in nationality. His posture when he walked indicated his upper-class upbringing. He was wearing a red polo shirt and black slacks, his dark hair in a neat style.

 _ **Sunfire. Real Name: Shiro Yoshida. Birthplace: Agarashima, Japan. Affiliations: West Coast Misfits, Big Hero 6. Powers: Body absorbs solar radiation, and can convert it into fiery plasma, which can be used for various effects. Flight.**_

The Japanese mutant stopped when he noticed two of his comrades walking by. One was a pretty Irish girl, with golden hair. She was dressed in a green t-shirt with khaki slacks.

 _ **Siryn. Real Name: Theresa Rourke-Cassidy. Birthplace: County Mayo, Ireland. Affiliation: West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers: Can create sonic vibrations that manifest in the form of a "sonic scream", Flight.**_

Her male companion was dressed like a metalhead: AC/DC t-shirt, blue leather jacket and jeans, black biker gloves, and studded wristbands.

 _ **Wildstar: Real Name: Ace Starr. Birthplace: Los Angeles, CA, USA. Affiliations: West Coat Misfits, Ballroom Blitzers (Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar). Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers and abilities: Lion-like mutation grants superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, reaction time, flexibility, and reaction time. Can fire blue energy beams from claws, and has healing factor.**_

"Hey, Shiro." Theresa smiled at her compatriot. The Japanese mutant blinked in confusion.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" He asked.

"We're going to the Pit." Theresa explained.

"For what purpose?"

"There's some big wedding going down." Ace explained. "Sounds like it'll be interesting." **(1)**

"I was surprised Ace wanted to come." Theresa smiled. "I kind of thought he'd find a wedding too boring."

"I did at first." Ace admitted with a shrug. "But then a Joe was getting married. Which meant the wedding might actually be fun."

"I...see." Shiro said. "I will admit, it is a bit of an inconvenience right now." He frowned and crossed his arms. "We have a mission. And we could use you to lead us."

"I know, I know." Theresa nodded. "But as leader of the West Coast Misfits, I have to represent me team down there."

"I see." Shiro nodded. "Well, I hope the Joes have kept this void in mind when putting together this mission."

"I'm sure they have." Theresa smiled. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah man, don't worry about it." Ace grinned, giving the Japanese mutant a playful smack on the shoulder. "They wouldn't leave us high and dry."

"I hope not." Shiro went on his way. "Have fun at the wedding."

"Thanks, Shiro!" Theresa waved happily. "Good luck to ye and the others!" She and Ace headed out. Shiro walked into a meeting room. He noted some of the other occupants. One was a handsome young Latino teenage boy, his brown hair put in a ponytail. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a sleeveless black leather jacket that had studs on the lapels, and blue jeans. He had a 3DS in his hands, tongue out as he concentrated on his game.

 _ **Rictor. Real Name: Julio Esteban Richter. Birthplace: Guadalajara, Mexico. Affiliation: West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers and abilites: Seismic wave generation. Geokinesis.**_

Another was a teenage girl, wearing a yellow-and-black biker jacket with a black t-shirt, and black leather pants. She typically had her nose in a book. The book was a small trade paperback, the cover depicting Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Wesley Crusher, and a Klingon with a starfield background and a pentagon-shaped spaceship flying over it.

 _ **Talon. Real Name: X-23, given the name Athena Logan. Birthplace: HYDRA Facility, Unknown location. Affiliation: West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Artificially-created Mutant Human. Powers and abilities:**_

And a third was another teenage girl, this one having a rather sunny disposition: A blue-eyed blond bombshell, her hair styled to resemble the late Farrah Fawcett's famous 1970s hairdo. She was wearing a white-and-pink blouse with a pair of white jeans. She quietly bopped to the music playing from her iPod, her blonde hair bouncing with her head.

 _ **Dazzler. Real Name: Alison Blaire. Birthplace: New York, New York. Affilation: West Coast Misfits. Physiology: Mutant Human. Powers and abilities:**_

"Hello, everyone." Shiro greeted his teammates. They all looked up at his as he took a seat next to Julio.

"Hey." They all greeted in various ways. Alison looked over at Athena.

"Whatcha reading there, Claws?" The blonde asked. She looked over at the cover. " _Star Trek,_ huh?"

" _Strike Zone_." Athena answered. "Kyle let me borrow it. He's got a ton of these. Says this one is pretty good." **(2)**

"Figures." Alison shrugged. "Kyle is a big ol' nerd for that stuff? You enjoying it so far?"

"It's pretty good so far." Athena shrugged. "I'm at the part where the Klingons get into a brawl with the Kreel."

"Oh." Alison blinked. "That looks like a pretty old book."

"It is. Kyle said it was published in 1989."

"1989! Good _Gawd,_ that's old." Alison snickered. Athena shot the blonde a look.

"You listen to music that's even older. You shouldn't talk."

Shiro watched the two girls converse. He then turned to Julio. "Do you know why we have been summoned here?"

"A mission, I guess." The Mexican earth-shaker shrugged, eyes on his game. "I'm guessing the Joes who're supposed to brief us were a bit late."

Shiro scowled and crossed his arms. "Hardly the way to run an efficient organization." The Japanese mutant grumbled. He then looked over at Juilo's 3DS. "What game are you playing?"

" _Pokemon Sun._ " Julio answered with a smile. "It's a lot of fun, man. I finally got to the second island."

"That's...nice." Shiro nodded.

"Kyle's got Moon." Rictor then started to grumble. "Little punk is so far ahead of me. He's already preparing to take on the last trial. The hell does he _do that,_ man?!" He exclaimed.

"For all his faults, I am aware that Kyle is a rather talented gamer." Shiro chuckled. He heard the door close, and two Joes walked into the room. Both of them were blond. One was male, his gray and green uniform having various gadgets attached to it. His wild blond hair was kept out of his face by a green headband.

 _ **Hi-Tech. Real Name: David P. Lewinski. Birthplace: St. Paul, Minnesota. Affiliation: G.I. Joe. Primary Military Specialty: Armament research and design. Secondary Military Specialty: Telecommunications. Physiology: Altered Human. Powers and Abilities: Ability to mentally communicate with technology.**_

The other was a tall slim woman, her blonde hair tied up in a bun. She wore a gray uniform herself, but she had on her head a gray garrison cap. Her uniform had a chest emblem of a crow in a red circle, the logo appearing again on her cap.

 _ **Vorona. Real Name: Daina L. Janack. Birthplace: Ostrava, Czech Republic. Affiliation: G.I. Joe, (formerly) Oktober Guard. Primary Military Specialty: Sniper. Secondary Military Specialty: Helicopter piloting.**_

"Hey, guys." The young mutants waved at the Joes.

"Sorry we're late, kids." Hi-Tech smiled at them. He motioned to the device in his hands. "The projector was feeling a bit testy."

Vorona rolled her eyes. "Just because you can 'talk' to machines, doesn't mean they care capable of 'speaking' back."

"Hey, don't mind Vorona, projector." Hi-Tech joked as he placed the device on the table. "She doesn't get you." Alison leaned forward in her seat.

"Shiro, Athena, I know the three of us are originals on this team, but I don't think I'll ever get used to the Joes and their weirdness." The blonde told the other three young mutants matter-of-factly.

"Nothing unusual for me." Shiro answered. "I should tell you some more stories about Big Hero 6 sometime."

"Oh, I _love_ those Big Hero 6 stories, man." Julio grinned.

"Hi-Tech would get along with Baymax..."

"He's the robot, right?"

"Yes." Shiro nodded. "Originally built to be a medical robot, but was modified to be a bodyguard."

"Considering the 'childhood' I had, I'm honestly _grateful_ the Joes are wacky sometimes." Athena admitted, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, you were made in a lab to be a weapon." Julio visibly winced.

"Mm-hmm." Athena nodded. "So for me, being around the Joes is...actually rather pleasant."

"Well...that's nice."

"It kind of is." Athena nodded.

"You kids ready to hear the mission?" Hi-Tech asked. The kids nodded. He turned on the projector. It showed an image on the wall. The image was of a map.

"...Topeka?" Shiro blinked in confusion. "The capital of Kansas?"

"... _Kansas?_ " Alison blinked. "What could we possibly need to deal with in _Kansas?_ "

"You'd be surprised what kind of things are out there..." Athena said simply. The view switched to a picture of a building with a certain logo on it.

"Ahhhh, that explains it." Shiro leaned forward and steepled his fingers, his eyes narrowing at the image."

"This is Roxxon's Topeka facility." Vorona explained.

"Roxxon, huh?" Athena smirked, crossing her arms. "This is interesting."

"Roxxon? Wonderful." Julio groaned, throwing his hands up. "Just wonderful."

"If Roxxon is involved, it can't be that good." Alison winced. "Those guys have their fingers in some bad pies."

"According to an informant we have, the Topeka branch has gotten their hands on a device." Hi-Tech explained. "What we have to do is essentially find out what it is, and ultimately what they are up to."

"Did your informant provide any further information on the device?" Shiro asked.

"He did manage to give us some pictures." Hi-Tech answered. "This thing." The next image showed a small gray rod-like device, about a foot long. The rod had green glowing circuit-esque lines around it. The ends of the rod were covered by a pair of shining gray spheres that looked highly polished.

"What is that thing?" Alison asked.

"Looks like something out of _Star Trek._ " Julio smirked.

"We are not sure." Vorona explained. "Our informant wasn't able to give us much information about what it is. He has said that they are trying to see if it can be an energy source."

"An energy source?" Alison blinked.

"Makes sense." Shiro nodded. "Roxxon is an energy-producing company. If they managed to obtain a potential energy source, you can bet they will try to make a profit off of it."

"What does this have to do with us?" Julio asked.

"Well, Roxxon and its subsidaries have had numerous skirmishes with various heroes over the years." Hi-Tech explained. "So, I think we can assume that they may be up to something with this device. But we want to be sure before we move on them."

"True." Vorona agreed with a nod. "If we strike without probable cause, Roxxon can make things much more difficult for other heroes to prevent any of their...shadier business dealings in the future."

Alison raised her hand. "Uh, question. Who is going to lead us? Theresa has gone to the Pit for that Joe wedding."

"Ho hooo, man! I hope she gets us footage and pictures of it!" Rictor grinned.

"If the Joes are involved, you can bet normalcy left a long time ago." Athena rolled her eyes. "Hell, knowing our luck, it'd end up being a marriage between a Joe and a Dreadnok." The other five people in the room started laughing.

"Good one, Claws!" Alison chortled. "A Joe marrying a Dreadnok. That'll be the day."

"You never know, girl. It could happen." Rictor joked.

"Considering the Joes' knack for...attracting chaos, I would not be surprised if that does happen in the future." Shiro said.

"I am glad we are having some fun here, but we have a briefing to finish." Vorona stated. "Now then, our mission is to find out what this device is and determine if their intentions are less than noble. Hi-Tech will be going undercover thanks to our informant providing him employee identification."

"If this is an undercover operation, why do you need us here?" Shiro asked.

"To get my techno-talkin' butt out of trouble if something goes wrong, kid." Hi-Tech explained.

"Your role is strictly backup." Vorona explained.

"Is there even anything to _do_ in Topeka?" Alison asked. Athena pulled out her phone.

"There's the Combat Air Museum, the Kansas Museum of History, and the Topeka Zoo." The clone of Wolverine answered.

"Hey, maybe we can see some old planes there." Rictor suggested.

"The Zoo sounds nice." Alison smiled.

"It has had a bit of a...checkered history." Athena winced as she read her search results about the Topeka Zoo.

Vorona sighed. "This is a _mission,_ not a vacation."

"Maybe we can visit there some other time." Hi-Tech reassured Alison. "Wait, I just remembered, are we still allowed in Topeka? I heard we were banned from there."

"Wait, how can we be _banned_ from Topeka if we've never _been_ there?" Alison asked, scratching her head.

"Not us, Hi-Tech. Flint and Lady Jaye." Vorona explained. "They went to Topeka and got into...a bit of a spat."

"Oh yeah, they settled it with some tanks, didn't they?!" Julio burst out laughing. "Man, that is hilarious!"

"We're just grateful they didn't _fire_ them. They just played bumper cars with them in downtown Topeka." Vorona sighed. "As a result, they're not allowed in Topeka for another year or so."

"Ah, right." Hi-Tech nodded. "I hope those two realize how lucky they are. They should've ended up in jail."

"I'm sure they do." Vorona nodded. "Let's get to work, kids."

 _ **Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in for a new adventure! What insanity will happen next? What is Roxxon's true goals for the device? Will it cause a disaster? Will I stop asking stupid questions! Find out in the next chapter!**_

– **See rogue-scholar07's fic "Mama Zarana"**

 **\- This is an actual Star Trek novel. I own it, and have read it. It's pretty good.**


	2. Arrival!

**Mechanirassic Park**

 **Disclaimer: "I am totally down with this!" - Jirard "Dragonrider" Khalil, _The Completionist_**

Chapter 2: Arrival!

 **A lab in Topeka**

An Indian-American woman, dressed in a dark blue business suit with a light blue blouse, walked down a metal-lined hallway, accompanied by a man in a dark suit. Her hair was done in a ponytail, the slight lines on her face and the gray at the temples the only indications of her age. The man himself was slightly shorter and stockier, his black hair thinning out at the top.

"Erickson, have you made any progress in finding out anything about the object?" The woman asked the man.

Erickson shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Miss Parvati." He answered. "We've been doing a variety of tests on our mysterious new friend, but we're not even sure what it _is_ , much less does."

"I see." Penelope Parvati nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to come down there yourself?" Erickson asked in concern. "That thing could be incredibly dangerous." Parvati smiled.

"I know." She said. "But I have to admit, I am very curious about this thing, and I want to see it in person. I started out here working as a science grunt in the labs, after all." The two walked up to a large steel door, guarded by a group of armored security men holding futuristic guns.

"Miss Parvati. Mr. Erickson." One of the men addressed the two. "Passes, please." Parvati and Erickson produced some passes and handed it to the man. The guard took the plastic ID cards and ran them through a device that looked like a small smartphone mixed with a credit card scanner. The device pinged. "Come on through." The guards moved out of the way as the large doors opened.

Erickson looked up in amazement at the sheer _size_ of the underground area. Parvati smirked amusingly at Erickson.

"They have certainly expanded the lab since my day..." She smirked. True to her word, this lab area was enormous.

The lab's roof seemed to be several stories high, and nearly an entire city block in length. The walls were lined by various databanks, accessible by stairs and elevators. The lab had various generators and makeshift chambers with many experiments being performed inside. One of the scientists that were scurrying around noticed Erickson and Parvati. He smiled and ran up to the two.

"Ah, Miss Parvati! Mr. Erickson!" He greeted. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"We want to see the device." Erickson explained.

"Ah, right this way!" The scientist lead the two to the center of the room. "Sorry about the mess, we're still redecorating in here, you could say."

"Reminds me of my days in the labs." Parvati chuckled. "There was this one guy there, I forget his name, he couldn't keep the place neat to save his life. Always grumbled about losing his tools." The scientist led them to a table that had a futuristic apparatus behind it. Suspended in the apparatus was a device that looked like a foot-long rod. At the ends of the rod were a pair of spheres the size of baseballs. The rod was gray, and had electronic green glowing lines that reminded the viewers of traces on a circuit board. "Is that the artifact?"

"Yes, ma'am." The scientist nodded in confirmation.

"Have you been able to figure _anything_ out about it?" Erickson asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid. We did manage to get some scans of its makeup, and the material signatures are...bizarre." The scientist explained as Parvati got closer to it. "The metal that lines that thing is not like any such metal on earth. Not even adamantium and vibranium."

"So, you are saying it could be from another world?" Parvati asked, still looking at the device.

"That's the most likely possibility." The scientist nodded. "After all, contact with extraterrestrials is not exactly new."

"Like those aliens that attacked when the Avengers were formed." Erickson recalled. "I was in New York during that day."

"I remember seeing it on TV. I was doing some consulting work in London at the time."

"We can be nostalgic later." Parvati told the two men. Despite this, her mind flashed back to that day. She had just gotten promoted to the head of Roxxon's Topeka branch, and she remembered watching the battle on a boardroom television between the newly-formed team and the invading cybernetic alien monsters known as the Chitauri, led by a being claiming to be Loki, the Norse pantheon's trickster god. She also found herself remembering the discussions the board had about trying to obtain and examine the alien technology left behind. But that was a story for another time. "Right now, we have to see what this thing is, what it does...and how we can use it..."

 **The skies over the Midwest United States**

The Joe helicopter flew through the clouds, on its way to Topeka. Inside, its passengers were getting ready for the mission...in their own way.

"Yeah!" Rictor whooped, pumping his fist in the air. "Whoo! I did it! Eat that! I finally beat the haunted supermarket trial!"

"Congrats, Rictor." Dazzler smiled, earbuds in her ears. "Was that one troubling you?"

"Yup." Rictor nodded. "It was driving me crazy. Ghost Pokemon are hard to fight."

"I don't get the appeal of that stuff." Talon frowned as she looked up at Rictor from her book.

"You should give the game a try." The Mexican earthshaker said.

Talon shook her head. "I'm no good at that stuff. You know this, Richter." She looked over at Sunfire. The young Japanese mutant was lying back, arms crossed, eyes closed, and head down. Dazzler blinked as she leaned over to Talon.

"Is he alright?" The blonde asked in concern.

"I think he may be sleeping or meditating." Talon answered. "Leave him be."

"I hope he's alright..." Dazzler blinked. "Yo, Yoshida! You okay?"

Sunfire looked up. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Miss Blaire." Sunfire answered. "Just meditating."

"Told you." Talon snickered.

"Are we there yet?" Rictor asked. "Really wish we could have used the teleporter."

"Yeah, too bad it's down." Dazzler shrugged. "Just as well. I swear, using that thing sometimes makes my stomach lurch."

"Why? I love that thing." Rictor grinned. "Just like _Star Trek,_ man!"

"The idea of being turned into a beam of atoms and transmitted like a wi-fi signal kind of freaks me out."

"Kind of like Reginald Barclay." Talon remarked.

"Who?" Dazzler blinked in confusion.

"Reginald Barclay. A character from _Star Trek: The Next Generation._ "

"...you've been hanging around Kyle, haven't you? He's big into that nerdy stuff."

"...I've watched some episodes with him on Netflix." Talon explained.

"I think he's trying to turn you into a sci-fi nerd like he is." Dazzler snickered.

"Nothing wrong with that." Talon shrugged. The clone them smiled slightly. "It is amusing to listen to Kyle talk about the show. And he lets me read the novels from his collection."

"Kyle Wildfire reading a book without pictures." Sunfire snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"You'd be surprised, Shiro." Talon countered. "His bookshelves are filled with Star Trek books. He's been reading them since he was a kid."

Sunfire blinked in surprise. "...Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Talon nodded. "He lets me read them. He's been trying to get all of them."

"I see." Sunfire noted. Vorona entered the chamber.

"You young ones have the most...interesting conversations." The Czech woman remarked.

"That we do." Rictor snickered.

"I had no idea they made novels based on Star Trek."

"They've been making them since 1967." Talon explained.

"I see." Vorona blinked. "Well, we're almost there at Topeka."

"Finally." Dazzler grinned. "I was getting a bit antsy."

"Now, I take it you remember what we're here for?" The Czech sniper smiled.

"Yes." Talon nodded. "We're the backup while Hi-Tech infiltrates the building. If something goes wrong, we help get him out."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for him to infiltrate this big building alone?" Dazzler asked in concern. "It kind of worries me a little bit. It's pretty dangerous."

Vorona took a seat next to the blonde New Yorker and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There is no need to fear, my friend. Hi-Tech is a competent, trained Joe. He knows what he is doing. And with that advanced tech that building has...that superpower of his will come in handy."

"His power to 'talk' to machines, right?" Dazzler recalled. A nod from Vorona.

"Yes. His ability to communicate with technology will be of great aid to him." Vorona smirked. "He can literally order any of the electronic surveillance devices and defenses to not see him as a threat."

"Yeah, but still..."

"It's a dangerous mission, but he can take care of himself." Vorona said. "And if he _does_ get into trouble, I know he can count on all of you to help him out."

"No prob!" Rictor grinned, punching his palm. "If ol' Hi-Tech wants me to bring the building down, it's gonna go down!"

"I don't think I'll need the building brought down, but thanks anyway, Rictor." A voice chuckled. The four young mutants turned and saw Hi-Tech standing there, dressed like a guard, complete with armor.

"Good luck, Hi-Tech." Dazzler said to him. The Joe tech expert smiled at the blonde.

"Thanks, kiddo." He gave her a thumbs up. The group got a call from the cockpit.

"We're about to land." The greenshirt pilot announced.

"Everyone strap in." Vorona ordered.

"We...are." Talon said, pointing to her straps. The sniper noticed the young mutants were already buckled in.

"Ah." Vorona nodded. "Good. We'd better do so ourselves, Hi-Tech." The two strapped in as the helicopter landed on a nearby roof.

"Can we do this, just land on some roof?" Dazzler asked.

"We contacted the building's owner beforehand, and he gave permission." Vorona reassured.

"Yeah, we're on a helipad." Talon jerked her thumb out the window.

"Alright, this is it. I'm going in." Hi-Tech announced, unstrapping himself and putting on a pair of glasses.

"Do the glasses work?" Vorona asked.

"Yeah, they'll work. I made them myself." Hi-Tech smirked proudly, tapping the glasses he wore. They were equipped with various recording and transmission tech, which Vorona and the West Coast Misfits would use to see what Roxxon was up to.

"A wise person would test such tech to make sure it works." Sunfire frowned.

"No faith, huh?" Rictor cracked.

"For something so delicate, I'd rather not rely on faith." The Japanese mutant told his Mexican compatriot.

"A little faith never hurts." Rictor shrugged.

"For you, maybe." Sunfire frowned. "But I'd rather not."

"Be careful, Hi-Tech." Vorona said.

"You know me, Vorona." The tech expert smirked. "I'm Mr. Careful."

"I'm sure you are."

 _ **Well, well, well! Looks like things are about to kick up! What will Roxxon discover about the device? Can Hi-Tech successfully infiltrate the megacorp? Will his spy sunglasses work? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	3. RoboDino Attack!

**Mechanirassic Park**

 **Disclaimer: "Where did he get that glass?" - Joey "Roo" DeSena, _16-Bit Gems_**

Chapter 3: RoboDino Attack!

 **An underground lab in the Roxxon Industries in Topeka, Kansas**

Penelope Parvati and Harold Erickson, alongside a group of scientists, were conversing while gathered around the strange alien device. One of the guards in that place was staring at them. His eyes were covered by a pair of eyeglasses.

"You guys getting this?" The undercover Hi-Tech whispered.

On the roof of a nearby building, the Joe Vorona and the four West Coast Misfits with her had set up a makeshift command post. Vorona observed what Hi-Tech was seeing over a tablet. She had on a headset.

"Perfectly, Hi-Tech." The Czech sniper answered. "I have to admit, your glasses work perfectly. It's like I was actually there."

"Told you." Hi-Tech whispered proudly. "I do good work."

"So far, so good." Talon nodded in approval. "Let's hope that lasts."

"Has he been able to find out anything about what they're talking about?" Sunfire asked. Vorona asked him.

"Afraid not." Hi-Tech whispered. "All they know is it's alien." Vorona relayed the info the the West Coast Misfits.

"Alien, huh?" Dazzler shook her head. "Wonderful. So they're just casually messing with an alien device that they know nothing about. Yeah, that always leads to good things."

"You got that right." Rictor nodded in agreement. He then smirked up at the blonde New Yorker. "Betcha it blows up real good." Dazzler rolled her eyes.

"You're hilarious, Ric. Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?" The blonde lightengale frowned at her Mexican compatriot.

"Naw." Rictor shook his head, then grinned. "Considering our line of work, I think it's pretty appropriate."

"I have to agree with the earthshaker, here." Talon smirked, jerking her thumb at Rictor. "I think it's appropriate."

"You are _so_ helpful, Claws." Dazzler scowled at the clone of Wolverine, crossing her arms.

"I don't see what you're complaining about, Blondie." Talon said. "It's not much different from homicide detectives using dark humor to help them deal with the harsher nature of their job."

"It still feels a bit inappropriate to me." Dazzler explained, then found herself giggling.

"What's so funny, Blondie?" Talon asked.

"I have heard that Wolverine likes to give nicknames to the kids at the Xavier Institute..." Alison grinned. "You are truly his daughter."

"Isn't she his clone?" Rictor blinked. "Though I can't help but wonder how they managed to make _her_ out of _him._ "

"I think it was genetic damage, if I recall correctly." Sunfire remembered.

"Yeah, they had a damaged sample of my...father's DNA." Talon confirmed with a nod. Vorona frowned at the kids.

"Is this an important conversation to have right now?" The Czech blonde frowned.

"Sorry, Vorona." Alison smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"It comes with the territory, Crowette." Rictor grinned. Back in the lab, Hi-Tech kept his eyes on the experiments on the alien device.

"Pretty fascinating stuff, huh?" A guard remarked to him.

"...yeah. Yeah, it is." Hi-Tech admitted.

"Never did figure out any of that nerd stuff." The guard chuckled. "You know, it drives me nuts."

"What does?" Hi-Tech asked, remaining dedicated to his role as a regular, ordinary guard. No, sir. He certainly was no member of an elite anti-terrorist force. No, sir.

"Look at them." The guard said. "Those eggheads get to play around with cool-looking alien devices, while we just have to stand here and keep an eye out for anyone who might try to steal it."

"Somebody has to do it." Hi-Tech explained.

"Yeah, I get that, but who the hell is actually going to steal this thing?" The guard frowned. "We don't even know what the hell that thing even is, never mind what it does. And who even knows it's here?"

"Eh, won't stop some people." Hi-Tech shrugged. The two guards then heard a commotion. "What the-?"

"What's going on?!" Parvati demanded.

"We don't know!" One of the scientists answered. "It just started up!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Erickson winced. In the chamber, the device started shaking, and glowing.

"Do we have any idea what started this?!" Parvati exclaimed.

"We don't!" Another scientist yelped.

"We'd better get the hell out of here!" Another yelled.

"Oh, this is going to suck..." Hi-Tech winced.

"Yeah, you're telling me." The guard groaned. "Looks like I'll be earning my paycheck tonight. Thank God Roxxon has great benefits..." He cocked his gun. Back at the command post...

"Oh, boy..." Alison blinked.

"Looks like we gotta bust in there and kick some butt, guys." Rictor nodded.

"Finally." Talon grumbled. "I was growing a bit bored from sitting here."

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Logan." Sunfire advised. Talon raised an eyebrow.

"You advising about patience?" Talon smirked. "That's pretty amusing, hothead." Back in the lab...

"LOOK OUT!" Parvati screamed. With a flash of green light, the device burst out of its container. It then flew into the air, and zipped out of the lab by smashing its way through the wall.

"Oh, no..." Erickson groaned.

"It was heading out in the direction of the parking garage!" Parvati realized. "I want all security teams there at once!"

"You guys pick that up?!" Hi-Tech whispered as he and the other guard rushed off.

"We're on our way!" Vorona answered. "Let's go!" The group headed into the helicopter.

"Won't Roxxon's guards shoot at us?" Alison blinked as she boarded it.

"You'd think you'd be used to that by now!" Talon grumbled as she followed the blonde in. In the parking garage of the Roxxon building, which jutted out from the main building, the device floated in the air. It opened up a large portal. The portal was a dark green, with swirls of light green and silver, like paint being mixed, and the colors had not completely blended yet.

The portal shook and a _THUMP_ sound could be heard booming from the other side.

 _THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Slowly emerging from the portal was a monsterous...thing. The creature's skin was light gray metal, with its body having angular lines and burning red lights for eyes. It moved on all fours, a powerful lumbering creature. Its back was lined with golden pentagon-shaped spines that effortlessly cut into the concrete and steel ceilings. The monster's tail was long and silver with four spikes on it. The creature's small golden head reared up and roared. The metallic stegosaurus whipped its tail and smashed a car. It roared and grumbled as it rumbled its way out of the lot. Pedestrians fled for their lives. The Joe helicopter hovered nearby.

"The hell _is_ that?" The greenshirt pilot blinked.

"It looks like a...robotic dinosaur." Vorona blinked. "Is this a Roxxon project?!"

"Wouldn't surprise me, considering all the wacky stuff they're involved with." The pilot grunted. The West Coast Misfits watched this from the chopper's windows.

"That is awesome!" Rictor grinned. "Please tell me it can turn into a giant robot."

"I hope its friendly." Dazzler winced.

"In my time here and with Big Hero 6, I still always find new wonders to behold..." Sunfire blinked.

"I'm taking a picture of this!" Rictor reached for his phone, only for the young Hispanic mutant to realize...he didn't have it. "Dammit!"

"I think it's spotted us!" Alison yelped. True to the blonde lightengale's observation, the large robotic dinosaur looked up at them. "Please be friendly..."

Rictor winced. "Girl, I don't think he wants to hug us."

"Aw, hell..." Talon groaned. The metallic dinosaur's eyes glowed a bright angry red. The creature roared and fired a pair of red energy beams from its eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" Vorona screamed. The pilot quickly yanked the stick, and the helicopter managed to dodge the beams just in time.

"Whoooaaaaaaa!" The kids screamed as they got jostled around in the cabin.

"Agh!" Dazzler yelped as she felt a hand on her rear. "Richter, I swear to God!"

"That's not my hand there."

"Sorry." Talon moved her hand.

"You kids alright?" Vorona asked.

"Just a bit shaken up." Talon answered.

"A bit of bumping and bruising, but otherwise, fine." Rictor answered.

"Sunfire, you can fly! Get out there and draw that thing's fire!" Vorona ordered.

"As you wish." The Japanese mutant opened the helicopter door and flew out in a corona of flame. He flew over the robotic dinosaur, and blasted at it with streams of red-hot plasma and fire. The stegosaurus robot tried to swat at the Solar Samurai with its spiked tail. The dinosaur growled at the young mutant.

 _Evidently, my powers don't have much effect on it._ Sunfire thought. _What in the name of everything holy is this thing **made** of? Adamantium? Better scan this thing..._ The sensor tech in his mask started to scan the metal beast. Something in the HUD make the young Japanese mutant blink in confusion. "What?" He blinked at the readings he was getting. The dinosaur roared as its spines started to glow. "That's not good."

 _ **FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!**_

The glowing spines flew out of the stegosaur's back like rockets. The spines flew towards the young mutant. Sunfire cursed and started performing some evasive maneuvers. Despite this, the spines were able to track him.

"Blast it!" Sunfire grumbled. He managed to trick two of the spines into colliding into each other, destroying them both. "What is _in_ these spine missiles? Some kind of tracking technology?!"

 _ **K-ZAP! K-ZAP!**_

A pair of golden laser beams lanced out of nowhere, and blasted the flying spines, destroying them. Alison Blaire, the Dazzler, waved at Sunfire from the roof of a building.

"Hey!" The New Yorker yelled. "You're welcome!" Sunfire nodded and waved at her in return. The robotic dinosaur growled.

 _ **Brrrr-rat-a-tat-tat! Rat-a-tat-tat!**_

The creature growled as a flood of tracer bullets hit it. The Joes' helicopter rained bullets down on the monster, making it growl in anger.

"I don't think they're having much of an effect!" The pilot told Vorona.

"Keep firing!" She ordered. "Draw that thing's attention from the kids!" She then looked out the window, and watched some police officers help evacuate civilians. "And give the cops a chance to do their job!"

"GRAHHHHHHH!" Talon roared as she leapt at the robotic monster, her claws out and shining in the light. The monster swished its tail at her, but the young clone managed to nimbly dodge the tail and its spikes. "Hope you like getting shish kebab'ed, bub!" She yelled as she ran up to the dinosaur's side and started slashing at it. The dinosaur growled, but then the ground underneath it started to rumble.

"Yeah!" Rictor whooped as he fired some vibrations from his hands at the ground underneath the metal dinosaur, causing the ground to rumble. "Let's see you move without any steady footing, you big metal lummox!" The metal dinosaur growled and whipped its tail at the Mexican mutant. "Yipe!" He leapt out of the way of the metal tail, which forced him to end his sonic assault on the metal dinosaur. "Hey!" He ducked the tail. "Watch where you're swinging that thing, man! That ain't no-OOF!" The stegosaurus managed to hit Rictor with his tail, knocking him aside. The impact sent the young mutant flying into a mailbox.

"Ric!" Talon ran over to check on him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just my pride." Rictor chuckled. He then winced. "And a rib or two." The clone of Wolverine checked him over.

"You should be alright." Talon told him simply. "Good thing our suits are armored, huh?"

"Yup." Rictor nodded.

"Grrr..." The metal dinosaur growled as it got assaulted by hot fiery plasma and laser beams from Sunfire and Dazzler.

"This thing _must_ have a weak point!" Sunfire exclaimed. "Even the most highly-armored verhicles have weaknesses!"

"You got that fancy mask with the fancy scanners in it, haven't you found anything?!" Alison exclaimed.

"...Possibly..." Sunfire admitted.

"Well stop being so goddamn secretive! Tell us!" The New York Nightingale exclaimed.

"I'll need some minds more knowledgable in science than mine to understand the readings it's picking up."

"Oh, terrific!" Alison grumbled.

"Hey!" Talon waved up at them. "What're you two idiots _doing_ up there?!" She yelled. "We got a giant robot dinosaur raising hell over here!"

Parvati and Erickson watched this on a monitor in an office area, mouths agape.

"I am seeing this." Erickson noted. "I...I am not going insane, right? Am I not the only one seeing this?"

"If you're going insane, you're taking us with you, pal." Parvati answered. "That's a robot dinosaur."

"That thing had to come from the device." Erickson realized. "Where is it?! Is it still in the lot?!"

"Yeah, it is, sir." One of the guards nodded. "It has opened up some kind of portal. We got some men there checking it out." Upon hearing this, the disguised Hi-Tech quietly and quickly made himself scarce. Nobody noticed him leaving.

"Tell them to be extremely careful." Parvati warned. "We don't want another one of those monsters popping out and raising holy hell." She sighed. "Doesn't this city have its own superhero? The Yankee Clipper? Where is she?"

"Maybe she's taking care of something else." Erickson suggested. "Topeka is a big city."

"It's not that big." Parvati grumbled. Meanwhile, Hi-Tech ran out of the building.

"You guys get that?" Hi-Tech asked.

"We got it, Hi-Tech!" Vorona answered. The helicopter she was in dodged another energy blast from the monster's eyes.

"Ma'am, I don't think I can keep dodging this thing's energy attacks and spine missiles!" The pilot told her. "And the guns aren't doing any good. I'm wasting ammo here!"

"I understand!" Vorona told the pilot. "Hi-Tech, you have that ability that lets you talk to machines. Get out there and ask it what its doing here!"

"I'll give it a try." Hi-Tech nodded. "Hi-Tech out."

"You keep flying as long as you can, and fire sparingly." Vorona ordered the pilot. She eyed a secured box in the cabin. "I'm going to test something out."

"WHOA!" Rictor yelped as he dodged the creature's tail. "Not cool, man! Not cool!"

"Grrr..." Talon growled as she slashed at the creature's side. Sparks flew from her claws when they slashed at the robot's side. "No good! Can't even so much as _scratch_ this thing!"

"RARRR!" The monster let out an roar that sounded like a lion's enhanced electronically and fired its red energy beams from its eyes at the clone of Wolverine. She was able to dodge them with a flip. "The hell is this thing _made_ out of?"

"No idea, claws!" Rictor sighed. "Whatever that metal is, I'm sure the Joes would love to make some tanks out of it." Meanwhile, Hi-Tech managed to reach the battlefield. He saw the West Coast Misfits trying to battle the creature. Vorona's helicopter was hovering around the creature. A crowd was trying to form around it, but Topeka's Finest were keeping them away.

He then reached out with his power towards the dinosaur. It was clearly electronic, so he was sure he could communicate with it. What was it? Where did it come from? What did it want? His enhanced mind translated the thoughts into machine code, and transmitted them into the creature's mind. The monster's response was...interesting.

"Urgh!" Hi-Tech winced and clutched his head. "The hell?" He grumbled. His response from the robot's systems was...odd. It wasn't mindless, but...it was like...it was _alien._ The program language he was getting back...it was like nothing he had ever heard of. "Vorona, I got a problem."

"What is it?" She answered as she unlocked the box.

"I tried to use my machine-talking power to talk to the dinosaur."

"And...?" She pulled out a weapon that resembled futuristic-looking mix of bazooka and sniper rifle. She removed her glove and put her hand on the trigger, her fingertips touching special scanners on the handle.

 _DNA identification confirmed. Hello, Vorona. May you hit your target._ The gun intoned. Vorona couldn't help but smile a bit.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ The blonde Czech woman chuckled. _Must have been Hi-Tech's special touch._

Hi-Tech shook his head. "No good. I can 'translate' many a programming language, but the one in this thing's systems...I don't know. I doubt it's even from Earth!"

Vorons put a clip in the gun, then blinked "An alien robot made to look like an ancient animal that lived on Earth." She sighed. "You are, as they say in this country, completely mental." She picked up a scope from the box and attached it. The Czech woman then put on a harness that was attached to a cable.

"Yeah, sorry Vorona." Hi-Tech sighed. "I tried."

"Maybe I'll take a shot then." Vorona answered. "Vorona out."

"Ma'am, I get what you are doing, but are you sure this is a good idea?" The pilot asked.

"We don't have a lot of choice in the matter!" Vorona responded. "And besides, I have been meaning to test this new weapon out..." She opened the door of the helicopter. "Just try to keep us in the air!" She pointed her new weapon at the metallic dinosaur that was trying to fight off the West Coast Misfits. A small sphere of golden energy started to grow in front of the nozzle. "As they say in that movie..." She got the crosshair on the creature's head. "Smile, you son of a-!"

 _ **BWAM!**_

The weapon fired a powerful burst of golden energy. The burst flew through the air, and it slammed into the dinosaur's face. The dinosaur roared as it got knocked back, but otherwise that, no real noticeable damage.

 _Dammit!_ Vorona cursed in frustration. _Didn't even scratch it! Oh well, at least I managed to knock it back a bit._

 _ **Well, well, well! Looks like the West Coast Misfits are in a bit of a pickle! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save the day? Where did the dinosaur come from? What does it want? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter?**_


	4. Team-Up Time!

**Mechanirassic Park**

 **Disclaimer: "Don't look at it! Stop looking!" - _Lazy Game Reviews_**

Chapter 4: Team-Up Time!

 **Landon Arena**

The Landon Arena had hosted many an event in its thirty-year existence. It was home to ice hockey teams. Pro wrestlers, rockers, and circuses alike have given performances there. Today, it was hosting a scientific conference. A conference with some very special guests.

"As can be demonstrated here..." The speaker at the podium stated, using a pointer to illustrate the image on the screen, that of a molecule. "We can use the natural vibrational properties of..." As the speaker droned on, a group of four people were sitting at a table together. One of the group was a tall thin brunet man, with gray hair at the temples. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. He was looking over some papers he had in his hands.

 _ **Mr. Fantastic. Real Name: Reed Richards. Birthplace: Central City, California, USA. Affiliation: Fantastic Four. Physiology: Enhanced Human (Cosmic Radiation). Powers and abilities: Elastic body allows stretching and shapeshifting abilities. Mastery of multiple scientific disciplines.**_

"Reed, you've been going over those papers nonstop since we got here." A blonde woman said to him. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a blue blouse with black slacks. "I'm sure you know what you're going to say by heart."

 _ **Invisible Woman. Real Name: Susan Storm-Richards. Birthplace: Glenville, Long Island, New York, USA. Affiliation: Fantastic Four. Physiology: Enhanced Human (Cosmic Radiation). Powers and abilities: Can create powerful forcefields, and invisibility. Mastery of multiple scientific disciplines.**_

"I know." Reed sighed. "It's just I have never been the most comfortable when I am asked to speak like this."

"You'll do fine, Reed." Sue reassured. "We practiced this, remember?"

"Hey, if ya stumble, you could always regale them with tales of our adventurin', Stretcho." A bulky bald man chuckled as he played with a special tablet. His hands only had three fingers and a thumb each. His skin looked like interlocking orange rocky plates. He chuckled at his tablet. "Take that, ya stupid pigs."

 _ **The Thing. Real Name: Benjamin Jacob Grimm. Birthplace: Lower East Side, New York City, New York, USA. Affiliation: Fantastic Four. Physiology: Enhanced Human (Cosmic Radiation). Powers and abilities: Superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. Possible immortality. Master pilot, astronaut, and martial artist.**_

"I am so _boooored!_ " A young blond man, looking like he could be in his late teens at the youngest, groaned as he rubbed his temples in frustration. He wore a red suit with an orange shirt and yellow tie. He sighed and put his head on the table. "God, hearing these eggheads talk is giving me a headache."

 _ **Human Torch II. Real Name: Jonathan "Johnny" Storm. Birthplace: Glenville, Long Island, NY, USA. Affiliation: Fantastic Four. Physiology: Enhanced Human: Cosmic Radiation. Powers and Abilities: Pyrokinesis, flight. Expert mechanic.**_

Sue frowned at her younger brother. "Didn't you bring your Switch with you?" Johnny smiled nervously.

"I...kind of forgot to charge it before we left." The Human Torch admitted sheepishly.

"Too bad." Ben shrugged, not looking up from his game of _Angry Birds._ "I wuz kind of lookin' forward to kickin' yer ass in ARMS again."

"You cheat." Johnny grumbled. "How do you even _operate_ the Joy-Cons with your hands so big?!"

"Talent, kid. Sheer talent."

"That, and that Nintendo made special ones for you, Ben." Sue reminded.

"Bein' the Idol o' Millions has its perks, Suzie-Q." Ben smirked. Unseen to the four "imaginauts", a member of Topeka's Finest had entered the room. As he walked in, the podium speaker had stopped his lecture, and several of the guests turned towards the cop.

"May we help you?" The speaker asked, finally making the FF perk up. The cop looked around a bit slightly.

"I'm looking for the Fantastic Four." He said.

"That's us!" Sue waved at the officer. He walked over to them.

"We apologize for this." Reed told the podium speaker.

The speaker shrugged. "Eh, it's alright."

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but..." The officer sighed. "We got...an incident. There's a giant robotic dinosaur on the rampage."

"Awright, some action!" Johnny grinned excitedly, punching his hand. "About time this day had some _fun_ in it!"

"I understand that Topeka has its own local superhero, the Yankee Clipper." Sue recalled. "Has she responded to this?"

"Actually, she's unavailable at the moment." The officer explained. "She's out with the other Harvesters dealing with a crisis in Kansas."

"Ah, I see."

"But GI Joe is there, with some of those Misfit kids of theirs." The officer explained. "They've engaged the creature, but..." A wince. "They're not doing so well."

"We'll be on our way." Reed nodded.

"Never expected to end this day with havin' ta clobber a robot dinosaur." Ben said. He then shrugged. "Ah, well. I ain't complainin'. Been a while since I clobbered somethin', anyway."

"We apologize, but duty calls." Reed told the scientists with an apologetic smile as the Fantastic Four followed the cop out of the room. The other scientists waved and said various things in response. A couple wished the Fantastic Four luck. The speaker watched them leave.

"Well, since Dr. Richards clearly will be unable to give his presentation today, would Dr. Miyamoto like to take the podium next?"

As the imaginauts got ready to aid the West Coast Misfits, they themselves were valiantly fighting to stop the rampaging metal monstrosity that had taken the form of a stegosaurus.

"RRRRAAAHHHHH!" Talon roared as she charged at the dinosaur robot from behind, her indestructible adamantium claws gleaming in the sunlight. She moved to slash at the creature's tail, but as if the creature saw it coming, the tail lashed out and smacked the clone of Wolverine, sending her flying. She screamed as she sailed through the air.

 _ **CLANG!**_

"Uhn!" She grunted as she smacked into a lamppost face-first, then crumpled to the ground.

"Athena!" Rictor exclaimed in horror as he ran towards the downed young mutant. "Athena!"

"Uhn..." Athena groaned as Rictor helped her get to her feet.

"Damn girl, you hit that post hard!"

"I know..." She shook her head. "I'm hoping my healing factor can take care of it. It should be powerful enough to let me shrug off concussions so my brain can think good." She blinked. "I'm hoping that is temporary." Rictor winced.

"If I were you, I'd go get looked at by Stretcher after this. Just in case." The Mexican mutant winced. Talon nodded in agreement as Hi-Tech ran up.

"Kids!"

"Hey, Hi-Tech." They greeted in unison. The three watched the battle. The dinosaur was roaring, trying to blast at a flying Sunfire and the Joe helicopter. Vorona could be seen firing her futuristic weapon at the dinosaur. Alison was on a building, trying to blast the creature. Their attacks seemed to have a limited effect on the metallic monstrosity. The creature was also firing eye beams and spine missiles. Sunfire and Dazzler were blasting the missiles.

Talon sighed. "We need a plan. We're attacking it wildly."

"It's not like anything we can do can _hurt_ the damned thing." Rictor groaned. "Now I know how the armies that fought Godzilla in the movies felt." He sighed. "Too bad we can't get the other West Coast Misfits to help us out here, being all busy and stuff."

"Wait..." Talon glanced at Hi-Tech. "Hi-Tech, you can talk to machines with that superpower of yours. Why not just use that to talk to this thing and tell it to stop attacking us?"

The Joe electronics expert shook his head. "Sorry, kids. I've been trying to do that, but something's...off. Way off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I 'speak' to machines, it's like..." Hi-Tech frowned in thought. "I'm not sure how to describe it, but...it's like each machine as a language I can instinctively understand. But with this thing...it's like trying to speak with an alien. I did hear _something_ from it, but I have no idea what it is."

"Aw, great. We're screwed!" Rictor threw his hands up. "That's it! We're done! Maybe the Avengers can beat this thing up!" Talon sighed. One of the spine missiles hit the building Dazzler was on, knocking the New Yorker off the building, her screaming. Talon's eyes widened. "OHMYGOD!" Sunfire immediately moved to save his teammate.

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

A streak of flame seemed to grab the blonde right out of the air. Dazzler blinked at her savior.

"Thanks, Shiro..." She blinked at the grinning young man. "Johnny Storm?!"

"How ya doing, Dazzler?" The Human Torch grinned widely. "Big fan of yours."

"Honestly, I am kind of glad you'd made it. I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with being street pizza."

"Hey, not every day I can get a pretty girl falling in my arms." He flirted as he landed on the ground and helped Dazzler back on to her feet.

"Ali, you alright?" Talon asked in concern as she, Rictor, and Hi-Tech ran up to her.

"Yeah, thanks to Fireball here." Dazzler smiled in mirth, jerking her thumb at Johnny. Sunfire landed next to them.

"I take it you are the infamous Human Torch." The Japanese mutant said.

"And you are..."

"Sunfire is what I am called." Shiro introduced himself. The two fiery superhumans shook hands. The robot dinosaur was unable to take advantage of this due to the Joe helicopter's guns and Vorona's Sniper Cannon firing at it. "And this creature over there is still on the rampage."

"We're having a hell of a time trying to stop it." Hi-Tech sighed.

"Hey Dinobot!" A (literally) gravelly voice called out. The robotic dinosaur turned its head. "It's clobberin' time!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

Ben Grimm, the Thing, smashed a lamppost upside the creature's head.

"And Ben is just as smooth as ever." Johnny chuckled.

"At least I'm actually _doin'_ something instead of just standin' there!" Ben shouted. "Gah!" Ben got blasted by the dinosaur's eye beams. He found himself hitting something soft...and invisible.

"You alright, Ben?"

"Thanks, Susie-Q!"

"Not the first time I had to do this." Sue smiled mirthfully.

Talon looked at Rictor. "Not quite the backup you wanted, huh?" The vibration generator shrugged.

"At this point, I'll gladly take it." The Stegobot blasted at the Joe helicopter with its eye beams, but the pilot was able to dodge them.

"Ma'am, I can't keep dodging this thing forever!" The helicopter pilot exclaimed. "I'll run out of fuel soon! The guns on this thing are useless against it, and I dare not fire missiles in a city!"

"Understood!" Vorona responded. "Can you get this thing back to the command base?"

"Yes!"

"Then do so!" The Czech sniper ordered. She contacted the kids on her Joe-Com. "Misfits, I'm going to have this helicopter land, then rejoin you all!"

"Oh great, there goes half our air support." Rictor grumbled. In her office, Parvati and Erickson watched this.

"Looks like the FF are in town." Parvati noted.

"Is it a really good idea for us to be here?" Erickson frowned.

"This building was _designed_ to take big-time beatings from superbattles. It'll be fine." Parvati reassured. "I'm more worried about closing that damned portal. If _one_ of those creatures can be this tough, I sure don't want to discover there's others." A buzzing was heard. Parvati went over to her computer and clicked on an icon. "Yes?" A woman appeared on the screen.

"Director Parvati, Dr. Richards is here to see you." She said. The Indian-American and the stocky Caucasian man looked at each other for a moment.

"Tell him we'll be right down in one moment." Parvati told the secretary, then shut off the monitor. She glanced at Erickson. "This could be a problem."

"I think the bigger problem is the giant robot monster out there." Erickson reminded.

"Oh, that definitely is." Parvati nodded in agreement. "You know that here we also work on some...special projects. The Fantastic Four and the West Coast Misfits discovering them could be...problematic, for lack of a better word."

"Our...special projects are off-site. Nothing here for the Joes or the FF to find." Erickson reassured.

Parvati sighed. "Hopefully. This company and superheroes don't exactly get along. Well, we can't put this off. Let's go meet Dr. Richards." The two left the office and headed towards the front desk. While walking there, they amusedly noticed Reed Richards talking to the secretary.

"Who's your favorite alternate dimension to go to?" The secretary asked.

"Well, we did visit a fascinating one where evolved anthropomorphic dinosaurs were the dominant lifeform." Reed said. "My counterpart was a Triceratops. Ben's was an Ankylosaurus." Parvati coughed to make herself known.

"Dr. Richards." Parvati smiled, offering her hand. "I'm Penelope Parvati, the director of this facility." Reed shook her hand. "And this is Henry Erickson, my right hand, and my man Friday."

"Pleasure, Doctor." Erickson smiled, shaking Reed's hand. "I have to admit, this is a bit of an honor. I read your paper on the physics of the Negative Zone, and I could not put it down."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the paper." Reed smiled. "Sue, Ben, and Johnny are helping the West Coast Misfits deal with the mechanical menace outside."

"We've been watching the battle. They could use it." Parvati nodded. "Would you like to see the _cause_ of this mess?"

"Of course."

"Right this way." Parvati and Erickson led Reed to the parking garage. "Maybe your genius could help us out with this."

"If Johnny were here, he'd remark that it would seem like you want us to help you clean up your mess." Reed said.

"We didn't create that thing, if that's what your thinking." Parvati responded.

"That monster sounds more like something the people at Cybertek would come up with." Erickson muttered.

"If I didn't know any better, Dr. Richards..." Parvati smirked. "I'd say you are rather suspicious of us."

"To be fair, Director, quite a few of my fellow costumed compatriots have had some rather...unpleasant encounters with your company in the past."

"We can assure you, or intentions here were for the benefit of mankind." Erickson said. "We were trying to find a way to use what we discovered as a way to generate clean energy."

"I see."

"Yes, Roxxon was one of the first companies to explore alternative, more environmentally-friendly energy sources." Parvati explained. "As I'm sure you know, Roxxon used to be a petroleum company."

"Yes, Roxxon Oil." Reed nodded. "Now Roxxon Energy." 

"Nowadays, with oil and coal becoming more obsolete, it's only prudent that we change with the times." Parvati explained. "Despite this country currently having an administration that considered clean energy promotion quote, 'The agenda of a bunch of America-hating homosexual hippie virgins'." She smirked. "He can prevent government scientists from researching clean energy and climate change, but private companies can still do so."

"And of course, Roxxon profits in the court of public opinion." Reed frowned. "Climate change and environmental issues are big concerns these days."

"It's a nice bonus." Parvati answered. "Ah, here we are." She led the two men to the parking garage...and the portal within.

The scientists had already set up some consoles and various instruments around the portal. They were scurrying around like panicked rats, discussing readouts and trying to surmise what was in the portal.

"Maybe that brain of yours could help us solve this robosaurus problem." Parvati suggested. Reed nodded.

"Perhaps. Happy to help." Reed nodded. "Let's see what you got on this portal so far."

 _ **Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes may be in trouble! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes stop the robotic dinosaur? Will the Fantastic Four will be able to help? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	5. Stego-Crushed!

**Mechanirassic Park**

 **Disclaimer: "Life, uh...finds a way." - Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm, _Jurassic Park_**

Chapter 5: Stego-Crushed!

 **Topeka, Kansas**

"RAAAAARRRRRR!" The stegobot roared as it charged down the street. It was heading right for Talon. The clone of Wolverine smirked, and whipped her hands in a "bring it" gesture.

"Come on, you big dumb dino-shaped pile of scrap metal! Come and get you some!" Talon taunted. "I've seen tougher slabs of steak at the supermarket!" Off at the end of the street, the other heroes were watching.

"She is insane." Rictor remarked. "Girl is literally insane."

"You surprised?" Dazzler frowned. "You _are_ aware of who she's cloned from, right?" She shook her head. "I would not be surprised if he was this nuts at her age." Meanwhile, Susan Storm was looking at a holographic display that was emanating from a small smartphone-like computer attached to the forearm of her glove. The computer had a port with a small cord. The other end of the cord was attached to Sunfire's helmet, which he was holding.

"Interesting..." She thought.

"You find something interesting in the scans my helmet made?" Sunfire asked.

"I think so..." The blonde woman answered.

"Get ready, Rictor!" Talon yelled.

"Yeah, sure!" The Mexican mutant nodded, going over the plan again in his mind. _Okay, so Talon gets the monster to charge at her, and she plays matador. Then Ali, Thing, and I bring the building down on him. Sure, no pressure. None at all. I'm just hopin' that Athena doesn't get trampled. Girl's got a healing factor, but I'm not sure that it would allow her to even_ _ **survive**_ _getting flattened like a pancake. Not to mention I don't want to know what the hell her old man would do. Don't screw this up, Julio. No pressure at all._ The Stegobot roared in rage as it continued its charge towards Talon. Closer...and closer...and closer...

"NOW!" Talon yelled as she leapt out of the way. The robotic dinosaur was unable to stop its charge, and it ended up smashing into the side of the building behind her. "NOW! BRING IT DOWN NOW!"

"You got it, sister!" Rictor yelled as he fired his sonic vibrations at the building.

"Hopefully, the city won't be too mad about this." Dazzler muttered as she added lasers.

"I checked! It's condemned! We're doing the city a favor!" Hi-Tech responded.

Dazzler rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's convenient."

"Building's coming down, girl!" Rictor yelled. The two got out of the way as the building came down around the robot. He looked at Dazzler. "You think we got him?"

"Not for long." The blonde shook her head grimly. "I hope you guys got something else planned for this."

"We may have something." Sue smiled.

"We could use _something_ that could help us stop that thing for good. Whatcha got, sis?" Johnny grinned.

"I've been analyzing the readings from Sunfire's helmet." Sue explained. "There's a invisible forcefield around the robot's body."

"That explains the sparks that flew when I slashed at that thing." Talon frowned as she looked at her claws.

"And it also explains why my helmet's sensors were unable to determine the composition of the robot's construction." Sunfire stated.

"Great! How can we use that?" Rictor sighed.

"We'll have to rig up something to shut that forcefield down." Hi-Tech realized.

"Yeah, we're going to need some way to disrupt it." Sue nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you and Stretcho could find a way to shut that off, Suzie-Q." Ben said.

"We'll need to disrupt the forcefield's energy frequency." Sue said. "I think we have what we may need in the Fantasti-Car." She pressed her chest logo. "Reed, come in."

In the Roxxon facility's parking garage, Reed was looking over some readouts with another scientist.

"And this artifact caused this?" He pointed at an image on the screen of the barbell-esque artifact.

"Yes, sir." The scientist answered with a nod. "We weren't exactly sure where that thing came from. Well, not exactly. We could surmise it was not from Earth, but where in space it is from is a mystery."

"Indeed." Reed rubbed his chin. "Many an alien species could have produced this." His uniform logo beeped. The scientist blinked.

"Uh..."

"That is mine." Reed pressed the logo. "Mr. Fantastic here."

"Reed, it's me." Sue answered. "We may have a way to stop the robot dinosaur!" Reed smiled in delight.

"Excellent!"

"There's a forcefield around it, helping to protect its body." Sue explained. "We're going to need some things." She listed out the components she needed.

"Yes, we have those parts." Reed answered. "They're in the trunk of the Fantasticar."

"Great! We got the thing...restrained for the moment." Sue answered. "Invisible Woman out." She ended the communication, and looked at the others. "We'll have to work fast."

"I can help, Miss Richards." Hi-Tech offered. "My specialty among the Joes is electronics."

Sue smiled. "Happy for the help. And it's _Doctor_ Storm-Richards, thank you. I didn't get a doctorate to be called _Miss_ Storm-Richards."

"Heh heh, sorry about that, Doc." Hi-Tech smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. Sue shook her head with a chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." She waved as she headed to the Fantasticar, Hi-Tech followed her.

"Hey, what about us?" Rictor asked. "What're we supposed to do?"

"Hold him off, I guess." Talon shrugged. "How long?"

"Shouldn't be long!" Sue answered.

"Fantastic." Rictor sighed, throwing his hands up. Ben eyed the rubble, and noticed something.

"You guys..." The former astronaut said. "The rubble is moving."

"Oh, man...that thing is going to be mad..."

"How can we hurt it?" Alison blinked.

"Don't worry about hurting it!" Talon roared, her fists popping out twin blades each with the trademark _SNIKT_ noise. "Worry about it not paying attention to us!" Meanwhile, Sue and Hi-Tech ran to the Fantasticar.

"I take it this thing has a trunk?" The Joe electronics expert asked.

"You could say that." Sue smiled, pressing a button on the Fantasticar's main cockpit. A compartment in the back of the vehicle opened. "It's bigger on the inside, using Tessaract technology."

"Tessaract, huh?" Hi-Tech chuckled. "That's cool. I'm sure the Joes could use that tech in some things. Would be a great space-saving measure." He peeked inside. "...how do I know what we need?"

"And you said you were an electronics expert." Sue chuckled.

"The stuff you guys deal with is _way_ out of my league, Dr. Richards." Hi-Tech said as Sue rooted around in the truck.

"Here we are." Sue pulled out two large components and handed them to Hi-Tech. "All we need are a few other things, and we're good to go."

"What _are_ these things?" The Joe blinked.

"That's a barrel, and that is a cold fusion reactor." Sue explained.

Hi-Tech's jaw dropped. " _Cold fusion?!_ That's a thing?!"

"Yeah, Reed built that over a weekend."

"...Judas tap-dancing Priest." Hi-Tech mumbled. "I gotta figure out how he did that." He turned the components around in his hands, a frown on his face. "Now how do I do this..." Meanwhile, the robotic Stegosaurus had broken out of its rubble prison, and it was royally furious.

" _GWARRRRRRRRRR!_ " The robotic dinosaur roared, firing its spines at the heroes.

"Oh, God!" Alison yelped.

"We got this! Flame on!" Johnny and Shiro took to the air. "Can my flames stop those missiles?" 

"Mine could." Sunfire answered.

"Good enough for me!" The two fire-wielders blasted at the missiles, blasting them. "At least we know those aren't protected by a fancy forcefield!"

"The robot's forcefield can't extend beyond its body." Shiro noted. "Must've been a necessary evil when it comes to designing this thing. The bigger a forcefield, the greater the amount of power needed to maintain it."

"Yeah, Sue has said something like that." Johnny nodded. "It's like that with her powers, too. The bigger the forcefield, the more effort she needs to put out to maintain it, especially when she's taking hits." The two noticed one missile streaking in the sky. "Aw, crap!"

"I got it!" Sunfire flew up to destroy it, but...

 _ **BLAM!**_

The missile exploded.

"Someone shot that spine missile!" Johnny realized. Shiro smiled.

"Yes." He said. "And I think I know who." The Japanese mutant jerked his thumb at a rooftop. Vorona peeked up from her position, lying with her sniper cannon. The Czech woman smiled and waved at the two heroes.

"Wow." Johnny blinked. "She's a hottie."

"Vorona is a very skilled sniper." Shiro said.

Johnny frowned. "'Vorona'? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a Czech word. It means 'crow'." Shiro explained. "She's from the Czech Republic."

"Heh, that's cool. Never met anyone from there before."

"You are from New York City. I find that hard to believe." Shiro cracked.

"Did you just crack a joke?" Johnny grinned.

"...my teammates are a bad influence on me."

"I suggest you two boys focus on the threat down below." The Czech woman said to the two flying heroes.

"Ric! Try to get the thing off its feet!" Dazzler yelled at the Mexican earthshaker.

"Right!" Rictor pointed his hands at the ground. Invisible waves of vibrational force erupted from his outstretched hands. The waves hit the ground under the dinosaur, causing it to rumble and shake. The monster roared in rage and frustration as it tried to keep its footing.

"That thing is still packing eye lasers and spine missiles!" Dazzler yelled. She noticed Hi-Tech and Sue floating up to them on invisible forcefields, The Joe carrying an odd futuristic-looking rifle. "What is that thing?"

"Something that can hopefully help fix our rampaging robo-dino problem." Hi-Tech smiled.

"Good, because I want to cut this thing to pieces." Talon grumbled, jerking her thumb at the robotic dinosaur, who was thrashing around and trying to blast Sunfire and Human Torch.

"Shiro! Johnny!" Alison waved. "Get back, boys! Hi-Tech is going to blast the robot!" Vorona watched this through her scope.

"What is Hi-Tech doing?" The Czech sniper blinked.

"Hey, Snarl!" Hi-Tech yelled as he powered up the gun. The Joe electronics expert aimed it as a ball of blue energy formed and slowly grew in size in front of the barrel. "Hope you like this!"

 _ **FWOOM!**_

The gun fired a beam of blue energy. The beam smashed into the robotic dinosaur. The dinosaur roared as the beam slammed into it. Waves of blue and green energy rolled up and down the menacing machine's body. Sunfire scanned the robot with his helmet's visor.

"The forcefield is down!" Shiro yelled.

"Alright!" Talon grinned eagerly, popping out her claws.

"It's clobberin' time!" Ben Grimm yelled, grabbing a lamppost. He and Athena charged towards the robotic dinosaur.

"Alright, Sunny!" Johnny grinned. "Let's melt this sucker to slag!"

"It's Sunfire." Shiro grumbled. Despite this, the two heroes fired fire and plasma down on the monster's back.

"Let me add a little laser to that!" Dazzler yelled, forming a gun from her hands, and firing a bright yellow laser from it. Vorona also added some shots from her sniper cannon.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Talon roared.

 _ **SLICE! SLICE!**_

With a pair of mighty slashes, the clone of Wolverine managed to slice the creature's neck. Ben Grimm then swung the lamppost like a Louisville Slugger.

 _ **CLANG!**_

The robot's head came clean off. And with that, the robot stopped moving.

"Hell yeah!" Rictor whooped, triumphantly pumping his fist into the air. "We killed it! We killed it dead!"

"Robot is dead, long live the robot!" Johnny cackled.

"Nice job, kid!" Ben held up a hand. Athena jumped up and high-fived him.

"Man, that was fun!" Talon grinned.

"Uh, guys?" Alison blinked. "I don't think the robot is dead."

"What makes you say that?" Sue asked. The robot continued firing its spine missiles.

"That."

Rictor glared at her. "You and your big mouth."

Sue cocked her head."Evidently, whatever the monster has for a brain is not in the head." She deduced. "That's actually a bit of clever design there."

"We're gonna die..." Rictor groaned.

"Not yet, Earthshaker." Talon growled. "We can _damage_ the damn thing, we can certainly destroy it!" Meanwhile, back at the makeshift lab area in front of the portal, Reed Richards was looking over some screen readouts.

"Have you sent a probe of some kind into the portal?" Reed asked.

"We did, actually." A scientist pointed at a mangled hunk of metal. "That is how it returned. We're working on a stronger probe."

"My goodness."

"Yeah." The scientist nodded.

"Did the probe manage to capture anything?" Reed asked.

"Not much, but it did manage to catch this, Dr. Richards." Erickson typed up some commands on a computer, and motioned Reed to look at the screen. "Look at this." Reed watched the footage on the screen.

The footage depicted the skies in blood red, tall buildings in ruin. There were noises in the distance, the screams of men and the firing of weapons. A screech could be heard, piercing the sky like a needle into flesh. The camera looked up and saw a shape. It zoomed in and saw a robotic pterandon streaking through the sky. It appeared to be firing missiles from a missile launcher on its chest.

"Yup, that's another one. We think the device was meant to open portals to the world our new friend came from." The scientist sighed. "We thought _one_ of those bastards was scary. But multiple of those robosaurs? Where did they even come from? Who built those things, and why?"

"Mysteries we may sadly not be able to solve, I'm afraid." Reed said. "Our priority is closing that portal before-!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The loud noise seemed to emanate from the portal. Another boom followed it. And another. And another.

Parvati paled. "Oh, no..."

"Awww, hell..." Erickson pulled a small flask out of his jacket and took a swig. "Picked a hell of a week to quit drinking..."

"RUN!" Reed yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The group of scientists wisely fled. A robotic Triceratops poked its head out of the portal...and roared.

 _ **Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes' problems aren't quite over yet! Can they save the day? How many more robotic dinosaurs will they fight? Can the portal be closed? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	6. Another Problem!

**Mechanirassic Park!**

 **Disclaimer: "Can't sleep...clown will eat me..." - Bart Simpson**

Chapter 6: Another Problem!

 **Topeka, Kansas**

"RUN!" Reed yelled. The scientists did not need to be told twice. The leader of the Fantastic Four quickly grabbed a USB drive, and joined the other scientists in fleeing as the robotic Triceratops marched its way into the room.

"Oh, I picked a hell of a week to quit drinking!" Henry Erickson groaned, taking a nip from a flask.

"Belay the drunkeness, Erickson!" Penelope Parvati ordered. She glanced at Richards. "That thing is trashing the computers and equipment we were using to examine the portal! Now what do we do?"

"Not all is lost, Ms. Parvati." Reed reassured. "We managed to get everyone out without injury, and..." The smiling super-scientist held up a USB stick. "And I managed to save all the data we obtained on the portal in this stick."

Parvati sighed. "So essentially, instead of being back at square one, we only got knocked back to square two."

"Indeed." Reed looked at the USB stick. "I can analyze this data further. All I need is a computer."

"I'm just hoping that we make it out of this alive, and with the building not ending up rubble." Erickson groaned.

"That triceratops is going to be one hell of a problem. I hope the rest of the FF and those West Coast Misfit kids can deal with our other robotic dinosaur problem." Parvati observed Roxxon's armored security force bravely trying to fight off the monster. "I don't suppose you can rig up another one of those gadgets that could break the forcefield that I'm assuming that thing has, too?"

"Of course, Miss Parvati."

"Yup, I picked the wrong week to quit drinking." Erickson groaned, taking another nip from his flask.

"You don't even _have_ a problem!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Preventative strike!"

Meanwhile, back in the city, the other heroes were trying valiantly to fight off the robotic Stegosaurus that was still rampaging through the streets.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

"WAHHHHH!" Talon and Rictor screamed as the two young mutants got sent flying by an explosion. They landed on the ground in a heap...

"Grrrrr..." The clone of Wolverine growled angrily as she untangled herself from Rictor. "What does it take for this thing to _die?!_ "

"Nanomachines, son..." A dazed Rictor mumbled.

"Come on Ric, you ain't fightin' a Metal Gear here..." Athena Logan muttered as she helped the Mexican earthshaker up to his feet. He shook his head.

"I hate this." He groaned.

"You and me both, pal." Athena nodded as she watched the battle. "You and me both."

"Don't let one of those missiles pass!" Johnny Storm yelled at Sunfire as the two young fiery heroes blasted at the spine missiles with fire and plasma.

"I am well aware of that, Storm!" An irritated Shiro snapped, firing plasma blasts at the missiles. Another missile streaked by the Solar Samurai, but it exploded.

"I suggest you focus on the projectiles and not worry about competing over who is the alpha male with the Human Torch." The Czech-accented voice of an amused Vorona could be heard cracking in his ear.

"At least we're able to _break_ this lousy thing now!" Alison yelled as she fired some lasers at the robotic dinosaur, further damaging it. "Where are Athena and Ric?"

"We're here!" They yelled as they ran up. The three young mutants looked at the robotic dinosaur. Even headless and heavily damaged, the mechanical monstrosity still put up quite a fight. It tried to charge wildly, but it ended up hitting an invisible forcefield.

"Take it easy, fella." Sue Richards quipped. "We don't need you charging into areas where there are people now."

"I don't think it can really tell where it's going." Hi-Tech noted as he fiddled with the gun in his hands. "I can just blast this thing with this too, right?"

"Yes." Sue nodded. "Just flip that blue switch." The electronics expert nodded and did so as the Invisible Woman stared at the creature trying to ram its way through her forcefield. "You said that you had the ability to empathically communicate with machines?"

"Kind of, yeah." Hi-Tech nodded. "I tried it on that thing, but it was no good. The machine's programming, it was...bizarre. Almost alien."

"I see." Sue nodded. _Hmm, I'll have to see if I can salvage this thing's CPU after we are done here. I would love to take a look at its programming..._ The blonde woman's train of thought was interrupted by a roar.

"WELCOME TO THE NFL!" Ben Grimm roared as he smashed into the robotic dinosaur with a mighty shoulder tackle, badly denting the creature's side, and knocking it back several feet into a building. The creature wanted to roar in rage, but it had not finished rebuilding its head. "Heh, I could've gone pro had I not gone to the Air Force."

"We laid one heck of a beating on it , but it still keeps coming back for more." Alison noticed.

"You got that right, Blondie." Ben nodded. "Whoever built those damn things, gotta give 'em credit. They're built tough. Real tough."

"It's on the ropes!" Sue announced. "Dazzler, Hi-Tech, Vorona, Sunfire, Torch, finish it off!"

"You still packin' some laser energy, kiddo?" Hi-Tech asked as he aimed his laser cannon.

The blonde lightengale smirked. "I can do this all day."

"You ready to bring the heat on this sucker, Sunny?" Johnny teased Sunfire with a big grin. The Solar Samurai snorted.

"Of course! And do _not_ call me 'Sunny'!" The Japanese mutant retorted. The five heroes fired their various projectiles at him, and the monsterous mechasaurus was reduced to slag.

"I think we got him!" Sue smiled.

"Finally!" Athena grumbled as she walked up, helping Rictor. "Wish I could've helped finish that monster off, but I'll take this."

"Please tell me that was the only one." Rictor groaned.

"Hopefully so." Hi-Tech sighed. He stared at the pile of slag that was the Stegobot. "I wish we didn't have to destroy it so completely. I would have loved to examine some of its circuitry."

"Me, too." Sue nodded in agreement. "I imagine what we could have learned about these things."

"Mebbe it's best that thing got wrecked." Ben grunted. "Wouldn't want to know what kind of crap Roxxon could create with that tech."

"Yeah, the rockhead and I may butt heads on things, but I gotta go with him on this one." Johnny smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Meanwhile, Vorona had started to take apart her sniper cannon.

"Indeed." Sunfire concurred. "Roxxon must not be allowed to obtain that monster's remains."

"We _can_ claim it." Hi-Tech nodded. "Say it's in the interest of national security."

"Good idea." Sue nodded. Her chest emblem started to glow. "Come in, Reed."

"Sue, my dear, I'm afraid we have a problem." Reed announced.

"Vorona, you getting this?" Hi-Tech asked her on his Joe-Com.

"Invisible Woman patched me in." The Czech sniper answered.

"Another one of those robots went through the portal." Reed answered. "A Triceratops."

"Oh, no..." Alison groaned.

"Wonderful..." Vorona muttered as she started putting her sniper cannon back together.

"Well Athena, looks like you may get to finish _this_ one off." Rictor remarked. The clone of Wolverine nodded.

"Just might."

"It's not so bad." Hi-Tech shrugged.

"...you're crazy." Rictor sighed. "You are totally _loco_ , man!"

"No, no, hear me out! What I mean is, we now have a better idea of how to destroy these things." The Joe electronics expert smiled at the rifle in his hands. "We have some idea of what to expect."

"He does have a point." Sue said.

"Yeah." Ben smirked, punching his hand with a smirk. "We know how ta hurt those things, so we'll have an easier time kicking this thing's butt."

"I hope so." Rictor sighed. He waved at the slagpile that was the Stegobot. "I don't think we can handle another one like that."

"Again, it shouldn't be so bad this time, Rictor." Hi-Tech reassured with a smile.

"We'd better get to the Roxxon building." Vorona reminded the group. "The more time we waste here, the more danger the people of Topeka would be in."

"She's right." Sue agreed.

"The helicopter is almost out of fuel." Vorona reminded, the chopper pilot quietly sitting next to it and playing _Pokemon Sun_ on a 3DS.

"We'll take you in the Fantasticar." Sue said. "I just hope we're not too late." The group of heroes raced to the vehicle.

 **The Roxxon Building**

"RRRROAAAAARRRRR!" The Tricerabot roared as its horns glowed pink. The horns then fired beams of hot pink energy at the guards, making them scatter. The robotic dinosaur roared as it stomped outside.

"Aw hell, not again!" One of the guards yelled in frustration.

"We really gotta talk with the boss about upgrading our equipment." Another guard grumbled. Meanwhile, Penelope Parvati and Henry Erickson watched this on a monitor in one of the building's labs.

"I really gotta get their equipment upgraded." The Indian-American woman grumbled, brushing some of her hair back. She looked at Erickson, who was swaying slightly. "You alright?"

"Helluva week ta quit drinkin'..." He slurred slightly. Parvati rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Richards, how are you progressing with your data analysis? I need to sit Erickson down, he's a bit...tipsy."

"Tip toe, through the window..." Erickson muttered happily as Parvati sat him on a chair.

"Going along very well, thank you." Reed answered. "I think I may have some answers on how to shut down that portal. But I will need some help."

"Fine, just do it!" Parvati exclaimed. "What do you need?"

"M'alright..." Erickson mumbled.

"I'm going to need some assistance with some building." He printed out some schematics and handed them to Parvati. The woman looked them over, blinking in confusion.

"...what? What _is_ this?"

"The key to shutting down that portal."

"This looks like something out of the mind of Jack Kirby!"

"Don't let the looks throw you off." Reed reassured. "That device should be able to shut the portal down."

"I hope so." Parvati said. "We don't need more of those things running around. Your compatriots must be having a hell of a time dealing with the stegosaurus one." _I hope if they did manage to destroy the thing, they left enough to salvage..._

"I would be surprised if they didn't have that issue taken care of already." Reed remarked. "Considering that Sue and the others should have created the weapon that should have helped disable the automaton's protective forcefield."

A screech interrupted the leader of the Fantastic Four. He and Parvati raced to a monitor.

"Oh, my God..." Parvati mumbled in shock.

A bird-like screech was heard from the other side of the portal.

"Oh, no..." Reed gasped in horror. Following the Tricerabot was another robot, this one modeled on a _Pteranodon._ Its silver skin and golden beak gleamed in the light. Parvati's jaw tightened. She puled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"It's Parvati. Get the science squad in here. We need something built, and we need it _now!_ "

 **Downtown Topeka**

"Not again!" A person in the crowd screamed as a group of civilians fled from a street. Hi-Tech, carrying the forcefield-busting blaster, ran into this area from an alleyway, Sue Storm-Richards behind him.

"I take it we found our target." Hi-Tech noted.

"Yup." Sue nodded. The robotic Triceratops roared as it rampaged, overturning a bus.

 _ **Rrrrumble! Fwoosh!**_

Its horns fired off like missiles, and they hit some buildings, causing rubble to fall towards the people.

"NO!" Hi-Tech exclaimed.

"I got it!" Sue summoned a large force dome to protect the crowd.

 _ **Bzzzam! Bzzam! Bzzam!**_

The chunks were blasted to much smaller pieces by yellow lasers. Lasers fired by the Dazzler, who flew in on the arms of the Human Torch.

"Woo-hoo! Nice shooting, Blondie!" Torch grinned.

"No problem!" Alison grinned, miming blowing smoke off the barrel of a gun with her finger. "Hopefully, Sue's forcefields can stand the smaller debris better."

"She's the most powerful out of all of us. Sis has got it." Johnny told the blonde mutant. Hi-Tech aimed his blaster at the robot.

"To use an old movie cliché: 'Smile, you sonova-'!" Hi-Tech fired the blaster. The gun had the same effect. _Good. With that thing's protective field down, we can destroy that thing like its friend..._ The Joe tech expert's thoughts were interrupted by a bird-like screech. "Huh?" He looked up and saw the Pteranobot flying high in the sky. "Aw, come on!"

 _ **Well, well, well! Looks like things are heating up! Can our heroes save the day? Can they stop the robosaur rampage? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	7. Invasion's End

**Mechanirassic Park!**

 **Disclaimer: "Ahh, it's too hot! I can't take it anymore!" - Slippy Toad, _StarFox 64_**

Chapter 7: Invasion's End

 **Topeka, Kansas**

The Invisible Woman, the Thing, the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four, alongside Talon, Sunfire, Dazzler, and Rictor of the West Coast Misfits, and Hi-Tech and Vorona of the GI Joe Team, were all agape at the sight. Two more large robotic "dinosaurs" had appeared: one modeled after a _Triceratops_ , and the other modeled after a _Pterodactyl._

"Hey, all we need is a Tyrannosaurus, Saber-toothed tiger, Mastodon, and we got all we need to make a Megazord!" Johnny quipped in an attempt to lighten things up. "Eh? _Eh?_ " He looked around with a grin on his face, but the others just frowned at him.

"Not the time, Matchstick..." Ben groaned as he facepalmed. "Wotta revoltin' development..."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Rictor groaned, throwing his hands up in the air.

 _If our miysterious dino-builders wanted to build robotic weapons based on **dinosaurs** , why use a pterodactyl? Those aren't dinosaurs._ Sue thought, then mentally shrugged. _I'm guessing our mysterious builder got their knowledge of dinosaurs from Power Rangers after all._

"Not a problem." Alison piped up in an attempt to be helpful. "We still got the fancy gun that Hi-Tech has. We can deal with the Triceratops by having Rictor destablize the ground, Hi-Tech blasts it with the cannon, and we then tear it apart."

Vorona smiled. "Dazzler is right. We can take care of the triceratops easily. It's the pterodactyl we have to worry about."

"See? We got this!" The blonde New Yorker grinned.

"Indeed." Shiro nodded. "The only air power we have is Human Torch here and myself." He jerked his thumb at the Torch, then glanced at Vorona. "Unless the helicopter is available." The Czech sniper shook her head.

"Unavailable, I'm afraid. It's almost out of fuel."

"Nuts." Hi-Tech grumbled. "Now that we can shut them down, that extra air power would have been very helpful."

"We'll just have to make do with what we got." Sue said. Her communicator beeped. The blonde woman blinked and noticed her communicator was beeping. She activated it. "Reed?"

"Sue!"

"Did you find a way to shut down that portal?" She asked.

"That would be really nice right now!" Athena snapped. "We got two more of those robosaurus monsters out here, and one can **fly!** "

"We are working on something that should close the portal." Reed said. "I take it you can shut down those other two?"

"Let's hope so." Hi-Tech nodded. "Sue and I built this gadget to shut down their protective forcefields." He held up the gun.

"Very good. Director Parvati has sent a science team to help me build a device that can stop these robotic menaces, and we should be done soon." Reed announced.

"Dr. Richards, what the hell is _this_ thing?" The voice of Director Parvati could be heard snapping over the line. "I've been doing science since I was 12 years old, and I have no idea what this is!"

"Ah." Reed smiled sheepishly. "I have to help the Director and her science team with something. I wish you luck."

"Wasted away agaiiiinnnn, in Margaritaville!" Erickson was heard drunkenly singing.

"And for God's sake, somebody get Erickson something to sober him up!" Parvati could be heard snapping, making Reed smile embarassingly.

"Nice ta see ya acting human for a bit, Stretcho." Ben chuckled.

"Ben, be nice." Sue ordered him. "You know he can't help that."

"Huh?" Rictor looked at Alison in confusion.

"They say Reed Richards is autistic." Alison told him.

"He's on the spectrum, yes." Sue confirmed. "Diagnosed as a child."

"Oh." Alison blinked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Suzie-Q." Ben apologized.

"The robotic dinosaurs are coming here." Vorona said, cocking her sniper cannon. "I suggest we concentrate on them."

"You think they're aware we destroyed his friend?" Alison asked.

"Maybe." Hi-Tech glanced at the slagged remains of the stegobot. "If I could examine the remains, then maybe I could learn more about these things. Including if they're all linked together." _Besides, my powers ended up being utterly useless here. How ironic._

"No time at the moment, I'm afraid. Here they come!" Sue announced. The tricerabot roared as its crown's horns glowed a bright hot pink.

 _ **FWASH!**_

The robotic triceratops fired a pair of laser beams from the horns, but they slammed into one of Sue's forcefields.

"Fire it! Fire the gun now!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hi-Tech aimed and fired the gun at the robotic triceratops.

 _ **FWOOM!**_

He gun fired another blue pulsing blast of energy. The energy pulse slammed into the robotic triceratops, and the same blue and green energy effect occurred.

"Forcefield is down!" Sue announced. She noticed the pterodactyl dive-bombing towards them. "Hi-Tech, blast the pterodactyl!"

"Vorona, get ready!" Hi-Tech ordered. The robotic flying machine screeched and fired a pair of missiles at them from under its wings.

"We got the missiles! Just blast that thing! Flame on!" Johnny Storm took to the air, Sunfire right behind him. The two used fire and plasma to intercept the missiles.

 _ **FWOOM!**_

Hi-Tech's gun fired another blue pulse, hitting the pterodactyl.

"Let's go, Sunny! Yahoo!" Johnny whooped.

"Do _not_ call me Sunny!" Sunfire grumbled, but obeyed. Athena Logan was hit with a bolt of inspiration.

"Grimm!" She yelled at the thing. "Fastball Special!"

"Whuh?" The orange rock-like man blinked in confusion.

"Throw me at it!" She exclaimed.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm the daughter of Wolverine. I can handle it." She smirked.

"Alright, kid. If that's what ya want..." Ben picked up the girl and tossed her at the pterodactyl. The robotic pterosaur screeched, and then fired sonic waves from its mouth.

 _ **EEEEEEEE!**_

"AGH!" Johnny and Shiro screamed, covering their ears.

"SHUT! UP!" Athena roared angrily she flew towards the robotic dinosaur, her claws popped out of her fists with the trademark _SNIKT_ sound. The clone of Wolverine grabbed on to the Pterosaur's neck and sliced off its head. "DIE ROBOT DINOSAUR! DIE!" She started tearing into it with her claws.

"...die, robot dinosaur?" Shiro repeated in disbelief.

"It's German." Johnny joked. "It means The Robot Dinosaur. The."

Shiro frowned. "You still watch that show?"

"Only the old episodes." Johnny shrugged. "It hasn't been that good in years."

"...we should help her with the pterodactyl."

"10-4, good buddy!" Johnny grinned and gave Shiro a jaunty salute and flew after the headless robot.

"We are _not_ friends..." Shiro grumbled as he joined the chase. The Japanese mutant could have sworn he heard Athena laughing madly as she went claws out on the dinosaur.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Athena roared as she continued slashing at the dinosaur. Both Johnny and Shiro went agape at the sight of the young woman trying to tear apart the roaring robotic dinosaur.

"You know, maybe she doesn't need our help." Johnny grinned nervously. Shiro sighed. Back on the ground, the triceratops robot continued it charge, its horns firing lasers, and mortar launchers on its back firing projectiles at the heroes, making them scatter.

"Rictor!" Sue yelled. "Now!"

"O-okay..." Rictor aimed his hands at the ground. _Please don't stomp me, Mr. Angry Robotic Dinosaur..._ The Mexican mutant activated his powers. The sonic vibrations he generated traveled through the air, and caused the ground underneath the mechanical menace to buckle and shake. The robotic dinosaur stumbled and struggled to dig its way out.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" The creature roared, its horns firing more energy beams at the heroes. However, Sue's forcefields would block them. The dinosaur then fired some more mortar bombs, but they got dodged.

"YEOW!" Hi-Tech yelped as he dodged a mortar, but his gun got damaged. "Aw, crap!"

"Hi-Tech!" Alison ran to him, firing lasers at the triceratops and its mortar bombs in the process. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am. But this gun is trashed." The Joe electronics expert sighed. "If another one of those things show up, we are screwed."

"Maybe you or Sue can fix it!"

"Hope so, Blondie." Hi-Tech sighed.

"Ughn!" Thing grunted as he got blasted by the triceratops.

"Mr. Grimm!" Vorona exclaimed. She aimed her sniper cannon at the dinobot. "You should have _stayed_ extinct!"

 _ **BLAM!**_

She blasted off one of its horns, making the creature roar with rage.

"Yup, you just made it mad, Vorona." Hi-Tech winced.

"Like I care." The Czech woman retorted.

"Lemme give ya a hand by takin' that thing's..." Ben stopped when he heard a whistle. "other...horn?"

"GANGWAY!" Johnny Storm yelled out. "SHE'S COMING DOWN!" He glanced at Sunfire. "That girl is crazy!"

"Not surprising, considering her father." Sunfire responded.

Johnny blinked in confusion. "Her father?"

"Wolverine."

Johnny jaw went agape. "Wolverine. _WOLVERINE._ The X-Men's Wolverine. Bad temper, claws, hairy, beer-drinking hockey-watching Wolverine."

"Yes."

"...a woman on this planet willingly conceived a child with that man. At least, I _hope_ it was consenting!" Johnny yelped.

"It's not quite like that, Mr. Storm." Shiro sighed. "It's...complicated."

"Considering you guys, I bet it's crazy."

"Yes."

Alison looked up.

"Uh, guys?" The blonde pointed up. "Athena's got a gift."

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!" Athena yelled as she slashed at the careening, heavily damaged pterodactyl robot, then moved it towards the roaring triceratops robot.

"Ohhhhhh, hell..." Ben winced. Hi-Tech watched, completely agape.

"Well, credit to her for being creative. I'm sure wherever he is right now, Logan is smiling."

 **The Xavier Institute**

Two of the X-Men were sitting in front of the TV, watching a hockey game. Well, one of them was.

"YOU STUPID GOALIE!" Logan, the Wolverine, yelled angrily as he watched a goal being scored. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR JOB IS?!"

"Logan, what was _that_ about?" Ororo "Storm" Munroe blinked, looking up from her tablet.

"Can you believe that guy?!" Logan explained, gesturing at the TV. "Look at him! He is no damned rookie! He's in the NHL! How do you get into the NHL and be this terrible a goalie?!"

"Perhaps he is just having an off night." Ororo suggested. "We all have them, my friend."

"Yeah, yeah." Logan grumbled. He then suddenly smiled.

"Logan?" Ororo blinked in confusion. "Why are you smiling?"

"Just got a feelin', Ro." Logan smirked. "Ya know the kid o' mine in California?"

"Yes, Athena." Ororo nodded. It then hit the white-haired Kenyan. "She just did something crazy, didn't she?"

"Crazy and incredible, Ro." Logan smirked proudly. "Crazy and incredible."

 **Topeka, Kansas**

"She's going to kill herself!" Rictor exclaimed.

"This is Athena Logan." Vorona reminded the Mexican mutant. "Considering who her father is, I can imagine this would only annoy her."

"Oh, yeah." Alison nodded. "Remember that time she got kicked by that donkey? She gave it a roundhouse right back."

"RUN!" Sue exclaimed. The heroes scattered as the whistling sound grew louder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Athena cackled as she rode the robotic flying dinosaur towards its compatriot. "EAT THIS, YOU STUPID ROBOTS!"

"Come on, kid!" Johnny yelled as he and Shiro grabbed the clone of Wolverine and yanked her off the pterodactyl.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

The winged metallic monster crashed into its compatriot. The collision caused them to erupt into an explosion that consumed them both. The sound was like that of a shotgun blast, and the explosion ensured the metallic monsters were reduced to slag. Johnny and Shiro watched this from up in the air.

"Wow."

"Impressive." Shiro agreed with a nod. The two fiery youths then landed next to the other gathered heroes.

"We'd better go help Reed." Sue said.

"If we patch our teleporter with your beacon, we can zap right to Reed's location." Hi-Tech suggested.

"Good idea." Sue nodded.

"You think that Doc Richards has taken care of the source of these things?" Alison wondered out loud.

"I hope so." Rictor sighed. "I don't think I can take another one of those metal monsters."

"Especially not without the fancy forcefield-killing gun." Ben reminded. "That thing's trash now."

"Maybe Reed can fix it." Johnny piped up hopefully, holding up the pieces.

"Okay, that's got it." Hi-Tech tapped on his Joe-Com. "Sending coordinates to the Joe-Coms."

"Ben, Johnny. You should be getting the coordinates on your communicators." Sue said.

"Got'em." Ben and Johnny answered in unison.

"Same here." The Joes and West Coast Misfits confirmed.

"Let's go." Vorona nodded. With that, the heroes vanished in a flash of light and a _**FWASH**_ sound. Back at the lab, Reed, Parvati, and a science team were working hard on their machine.

"Are you sure this thing will work?" The Indian-American woman asked, gesturing at the object. It vaguely resembled a small futuristic howitzer cannon, with triangular tank treads. The cannon also had a vertical ring attached to it, near the end of the cannon.

"I'm certain." Reed nodded.

"I'm praying it does myself." Erickson groaned as he sat back on his chair, holding an icepack to his head.

"How you feeling, Henry?" Parvati asked.

"A little better...I think..." Erickson frowned as pulled his flask out of his jacket and frowned when he noticed it was empty. "I normally don't drink like this."

"We also normally don't get attacked by robotic dinosaurs from another dimension, either." Parvati sighed.

"We must hurry and get the device to the portal." Reed reminded. He glanced at the scientists. "Thank you all for your help." They all murmured in response.

"Right, let's do it." Parvati, Reed, and Erickson pushed the cannon towards the portal.

"Let's hope this works." Erickson said.

"I am not a praying man myself, but if any of you are, feel free to do so." Reed said. "Maybe whatever divinity does exist out there will help us." He held up another one of his forcefield-disabling guns. "I also built another one of these. If any more of these monsters go through, this will disable its protective forcefield."

"Great." Parvati took the gun. "Never hurts to be prepared."

"Let's just shut this thing down so we can forget this day ever happened." Erickson groaned.

"You got it." Parvati nodded.

"Activating portal closer...now." Reed pressed a button on the console of the cannon. A green ball of energy started to grow in front of the cannon's nozzle. When it reached the size of a basketball, it shot out a quartet of beams, hitting the edges of the portal.

"Is it working?" Erickson asked.

"It should be..." Reed looked at the readings on a screen at the cannon's control panel. "Ah! It _is_ having an effect! The portal is shrinking. Erickson squinted, and saw the portal was shrinking.

"Oh. Doing it a bit slowly, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid we didn't have the time to modify this machine to shrink it any faster." Reed told the man apologetically. A stomping noise could be heard...from the other side of the portal. "Oh, dear..."

"Ahhh, crap." Erickson groaned.

"Ohhhh, helllllll..." Parvati grumbled, pointing her weapon at the portal. The stomping noise grew louder. And then a head pointed out of the portal. It was an angry head, covered in shining pitch-black metal. The eyes glowed an evil crimson, and its mouth was glowing a radioactive blue. The mouth glow revealed a set of fangs, sharp and gleaming, each the size of beer steins.

"Tyrannosaurus rex..." Reed whispered.

"We're going to die." Erickson whimpered. "We're gonna die we're gonna die..."

"Like hell we are!" Parvati growled. The robotic T-Rex roared and much like Godzilla, fired a beam of blue energy from its mouth. The energy beam lanced towards the three, Reed moving to get Erickson and Parvati out of there, but.

 _ **BWAM!**_

The beam seemed to collide with an invisible wall of force. Reed turned and saw a smiling Sue.

"Sorry about the surprise entrance, dear. But I could not resist."

Reed smiled. "I quite like this surprise."

"Uhhhh..." Erickson fainted, but was caught by Hi-Tech and Vorona.

"Heh, little guy needs a break." Ben chuckled.

"EAT FLAMES, GODZILLA!" Johnny Storm yelled as he and Sunfire rained flames on the monster.

 _It's Gojira, you fiery fool._ Sunfire mentally growled at the Fantastic Four's youngest member.

"This'll help!" Parvati fired the forcefield-disruption gun at the robotic T-Rex. The robotic dinosaur's forcefield went down, allowing the boys' flames to hurt the dinosaur.

"Hold it back!" Reed yelled. "The portal is closing! Don't let that thing through!"

"You got it!" Alison fired some energy beams at the robotic dinosaur's face. Ben added some rubble he found.

 _Maybe my vibrations can shake something loose in it and shut it off..._ Rictor fired some vibrations at the mechanical monster. The dinosaur roared at the onslaught and shook its head.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

One of its eyes got blown out by Vorona's sniper cannon. The portal got smaller and smaller until...

 _ **SNOK!**_

The portal closed, severing the robotic T-Rex's head. The creature let out one final roar as the glow in its eyes and mouth faded.

"I...I think we got it." Rictor blinked.

"Good." X23 nodded.

"I don't sense anything from it." Hi-Tech reported. Ben walked over and gave it a slight kick.

"Yup. It's dead."

"Is it over?" A dazed Erickson mumbled as he woke up.

"Yeah, it's over." Vorona told him.

"Now, we got one other problem left." Sue walked over to the robotic T-Rex. "What do we do with this thing?"

"You know what? You can have it." Parvati told them. "Do what you want to it. Melt it down, display it as a trophy, I really do not care. Just ensure I never see it again." Erickson blinked.

 _Huh._ The balding man thought. _I'd have thought she'd want to keep that thing, considering the potential tech in it. But considering today, I can't blame her for wanting to get rid of it._

"Perhaps we should take it." Reed suggested. "I can examine it and see if any of the tech in it can be used to help humanity."

"You'll have to run it by General Whithalf in Malibu." Vorona told the imaginaut.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to go home and have a nice hot bath." Alison sighed.

"Yeah, I wanna go relax, too." Rictor agreed. "I need to do something safe, like fight Calamity Ganon in _Breath of the Wild._ "

"I think we all deserve a rest after this." Hi-Tech smiled.

 _ **Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes managed to save the day! What insanity will happen next? Who will get the robotic T-Rex's head? What will they do with it? Find out in the epilogue!**_


	8. Epilogue

**Mechanirassic Park**

 **Disclaimer: "I think too much!" - Tom Selleck, _Three Men and a Little Lady_**

Chapter 8: Epilogue

 **Penelope Parvati's Office**

Penelope Parvati sat at her desk. The Indian-American woman had her elbows on the desk, and her fingers were intertwined, her index fingers on her face. The Director of Roxxon's Topeka Facility's eyes were closed, the woman deep in thought. An electronic beeping woke her from her reverie.

"Come." She said simply. The door slid open, and a smiling Henry Erickson walked in, carrying two steaming hot cups of coffee. "Erickson. How go the repairs?"

"Very well." Erickson smiled. "The repair teams are chugging along splendidly." He held out one of the cups. "Coffee?"

"That's good." Parvati sighed. "And thank you." She took the cup and sipped it. "Mm, just the way I like it."

"Sad about the robosaur head?"

"No...and yes." Parvati admitted. "I had to report this to the board in Manhattan. They were _not_ happy."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah." Parvati nodded, getting up. "They were hoping to obtain the tech of the robotic dinosaur."

"I can see why." Erickson nodded.

"I did manage to soothe them, though." Parvati smiled. "I told them about GI Joe and the Fantastic Four's involvement. The Joes know about our company's rep, so they didn't trust us with it. I had no choice but to hand over the head to the Fantastic Four."

"I hope you didn't tell them that they could simply just keep the head." Erickson snickered.

"Hey, I _like_ this job." Parvati smirked, sipping her coffee. "Have you moved our...other projects back yet?"

Erickson shook his head. "Not yet. I think we should wait until the heat dies down a bit. We're the subject of quite a bit of attention right now."

"Yeah, good idea." Parvati agreed.

 **Malibu Base**

In a dojo, Shiro "Sunfire" Yoshida sat quietly in a meditative pose. He was clearing his mind after the battle. He opened an eye when he heard the door of the dojo slide open. Athena Logan quietly walked into the dojo, carrying a book under her arm.

"Ah, Athena." Shiro greeted.

"Hey, Shiro."

"How are you?"

"Alright, thanks." Athena answered. "I kind of needed some quiet time for a moment."

"I see. I can leave then, if you wish."

"Naw, it's alright." Athena waved it off. "I'm not bothered by your meditation in here. It's quiet."

"I can still leave if you wish." Shiro insisted. "I can find somewhere else to meditate."

"Again, I don't mind." Athena held up her book. "I know I'll find some peace and quiet in here."

"Very well, then." Shiro nodded. Silence surrounded the mutant and clone for fifteen minutes. The Japanese mutant opened his eyes, and looked at the book Athena was reading.

"A _Terminator_ novel? They made novels based on the movie?"

"After T2, yeah." Athena nodded. "This is the first in a trilogy. I was in the mood to read them after our little adventure."

"I see."

"I found them in a consignment shop in town." Athena recalled. "I had no idea they made Terminator novels myself, so I got curious and bought them. Helped they were dirt cheap."

"Are you enjoying them?"

"So far, I am." Athena answered.

"Well, I say you have gotten your money's worth." The two then continued their activities in silence for a moment. Shiro then got up and picked out a kendo stick. Athena looked up from her book.

"Practicing some kendo?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Athena smirked as she got up and put her book down. "I've been wanting to pracitce some of it. Didn't want to get rusty."

Shiro blinked in suprise. "You know kendo?"

"I was trained by HYDRA." Athena explained. "They wanted me to be prepared for anything."

"Ah, I see." He struck a martial pose. "Shall we?"

Athena smirked. "Bring it on."

Elsewhere in the base, Alison Blaire was doing a bit of ironing in her quarters.

"There we go..." She smiled as she put the iron on the metal part of the board and held up the white-and-pink jumpsuit. "All I gotta do is take the Bedazzler to it and I'll have this new outfit ready to go." She heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" The door opened, revealing Rictor. The Mexican mutant smiled and waved as he walked in.

"Hey, girl."

"Hey, Julio." Alison greeted as she folded the jumpsuit.

"What you doin' there?"

"Just making a new jumpsuit. I'm going to be singing at the Starlight Club next week." Alison told him. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine." Rictor shrugged. "Man, those robotic dinosaurs were scary."

"They had me shaking and quaking in my sequined boots, too. No shame in that, Julio."

"Yeah, glad we made it through it, though." Rictor nodded. "Singing at the Starlight, huh? Can't wait for it! I'm sure the guys will love it, too."

"I'm excited to sing there, myself." Alison smiled. "Hey, are you sure you're alright, Rictor?"

"Yeah, I'm just more worried about Athena. She did take one nasty knock to the brain."

Alison shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be alright. That girl's got a healing factor, remember? And she was checked out at the infirmary. They said she was OK. They gave her an MRI and everything, just in case. If she _did_ get something like a concussion, she must have healed up."

"Hope so." Rictor frowned. "I imagine even _her_ healing factor has limits."

 **The Baxter Building**

The robotic T-Rex's head floated in a blue column of light. Standing in front of it was Reed Richards. The ductile scientist was typing on a computer attached to a device on the ground that was generating the light. A hissing noise was heard. Reed turned around and saw a smiling Sue walk in, holding a tray with some sandwiches on it, as well as a bottle of milk.

"I thought you'd want some lunch." The blonde scientist said. "You _have_ to be hungry." The sound of rumbling could be heard from Reed's stomach.

"Indeed I am. Thank you, Sue." Reed stretched his arm, took a sandwich, and started eating it. Sue looked over at the dinosaur head.

"Have you found anything out about it?"

"Not much, I am afraid." Reed admitted. "But I am still scanning it. The technology used in it is quite fascinating. I have made one interesting discovery."

"What?"

"Well..." Reed punched up an image of the dinosaur head on the screen. "I have discovered the head vibrates a rate that is abnormal to the vibrational rate of the rest of the universe."

"According to the Fox Theory of Interdimensional Travel, every universe vibrates at a different rate." Sue recalled. "But Reed, we all saw the portal. That made it very obvious that those robots didn't come from around here."

"But we do know now they could not have possibly come from our timeline." Reed explained. "If they did, they would have shared the same vibrational rate as the rest of this timeline."

"So it's not from the future, but another dimension. Do we know which one? We have encountered some alternate universes before."

Reed shook his head. "The vibrational rate of the dinosaur head doesn't match the rates of any alternate reality we have encountered before. And based on the footage I saw of that world..." Reed winced. "Visiting it would be a very dangerous proposition."

"Oh yeah, you showed us it." Sue nodded as she recalled the memory. She looked at the head. "I'm grateful GI Joe got Roxxon to let us keep this thing. I wouldn't trust them with something like this."

"Indeed." Reed agreed, looking at the dinosaur head. "I shudder to think exactly what Roxxon could do with such technology at their disposal."

"I can't help but wonder what kind of world would spawn these things."

"Who knows, my dear. Who knows." Reed then heard a crash. "What on Earth?"

"Oh, no..." Susan groaned.

"I think I can guess what is going on." Reed frowned.

"BWAAAA-HAHAHAHA!" Johnny Storm cackled like a madman as he flew by. "Hey Ben! Don't get all green with envy! It's not my fault I'm so cool!"

"GET BACK HERE, STORM!" Ben roared as he pursued his fiery compatriot, covered in green slime. "I'LL SHOW YA A GREEN MONSTER, PUNK!"

Sue sighed and facepalmed. "My brother needs Ritalin."

"Would it _work_ on him?" Reed frowned.

"Oh. Good point."

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
